Cross-Over Crystals 2: Crystal Smash Bros
by Godzilla2915
Summary: The sequel that nobody asked for is here! Link, Sonic, and Peter return for the fourth installment of the Super Smash Bros. Tournaments. But things are not what they appear to be. Many of the Smashers have been replaced by others and two characters are operating the fighting besides Master Hand. What will await the heroes. Rated T for some Family Guy humor and scary events
1. Opening Ceremony

**Cross-Over Crystals 2: Crystal Smash Bros.**

**This fanfiction will be in honor of the new Super Smash Bros game mentioned in E3. I cannot promise that this will be better than the first Cross-Over Crystal fanfiction. But I have an interesting plot.**

**Soon I will be starting school again, and this time I have chemistry! So you know what this means.**

**Don't worry; I won't try and make this similar to Chain of Memories.**

**(Epilogue)**

In a dark room, a screen lit up, showing a robot with a skinny body, a movable chest with robotic arms, a flat bottom used for traveling, and a head with only eyes. This robot is called a R.O.B.

"Some time ago; there was a cursed man. He had knowledge of both the future and the past. He was never entirely evil, only blind from the true darkness inside him."

"There was a prophecy that told that a great evil will awaken a King of Terror. It is foretold that four chosen ones must awaken a great power from four mystical items that hold the connections between all worlds."

"This prophecy has already passed our time and words have spread through other worlds, like our own. The King of Terror is no more and the heroes returned to their lives once more. But what are these mystic items?"

"They are said to be found in all worlds and can bring you to other worlds of your choice. These items are our greatest gift, and our greatest fear. If any form of evil possesses any of these items, great demise will fall upon any world that cannot survive the stronger evil."

"These items are kept secret by a selected few, like the master of this world, chosen by a race of unknown identity. The items came from this mysterious race. No one knows who they are, but we do know the name of their gifts. The Cross-Over Crystals."

The video end and a viewer turned away and walked forward with glowing red eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 1: ** Opening Ceremony

**World:** The Land Before Hyrule

Within a small new village in a forest, there slept a man dressed in green clothing with a green hat. He slept peacefully, but then a knock on his door awoke him. He slowly got up and yawned. He heard more knockings. He walked through his house. It held simple furniture, but the walls were decorated with rewards and knight related objects like some shields and swords. He answered the door to see who it was. He saw nobody. He looked around and only saw the citizens of the new village. He scratched his head in confusion. Suddenly he heard a voice. "Ummm, down here please." The voice sounds like a child. He looked down and saw an odd large, white rabbit. He was dressed in a red robe and a red cap with a black X on it. It smiled at the man as he looked with a confused face.

"Are you the sword man, Link?" asked the rabbit.

Link nodded yes. The rabbit made a happy cheer. "I knew it. My name is Bexter. My boss learned that you have saved the worlds from both the Demon King and the King of Terror." He looked left and right and laughed a bit. "You know a blue Hedgehog, right?" He tilted his head with confusion.

Link knew exactly what the rabbit was talking about. Not too long ago, he once fought alongside the blue Hedgehog and another hero to save all worlds from masked creatures that were created by an ancient race long ago. But the knowledge the rabbit held intrigued him.

He asked the rabbit if he was friends with Sonic. "Me, nooooo. But Sonic knows my boss." The rabbit handed Link an envelope. "Just sign here if you want to join! I'll be back to check." The rabbit suddenly ran off, leaving Link hopelessly confused.

He looked at the envelope and saw that it was sealed with a strange symbol. It was a circle with a plus at the lower left side. He looked at it with wonder.

"Hey Link!"

Link was caught by surprise by someone calling him from above. There was a large blueShoebill called a Loftwing with someone riding on it. It landed and a blonde girl with pointed ears who is the same age as Link walked up to him. She was cheerfully smiling at Link.

She looked around with a curious look. "I just saw you talking to a cute rabbit. Where is it?"

Her name is Zelda. She is Link's childhood friend who once lived above the cloud with the people in the village. But after Link's adventure, some were starting building a village around a large statue of an angel.

Link told Zelda that the rabbit was telling about his boss inviting him somewhere. He also said that the boss knows Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sonic?" Zelda started pondering. "Can I see the envelope?"

Link handed her the envelope the rabbit gave him. She saw the symbol the envelope was sealed with. "Strange, I've never seen something like this." She handed it back to Link. "Come on, open it!"

Link opened the letter and read the message of the rabbit.

'Greetings Link, Hero of Time/Wind'

Link and Zelda looked at each other with confusion. "Is there something you're not telling me, Link?" she asked in a joking way. Link gave a small laugh.

'The rabbit that gave you this, Bexter, should still be around your world. You may not know my name; but maybe Sonic have mentioned something to you. I am Master Hand.'

Both Link and Zelda instantly remember a conversation they had with Sonic one day from their adventure together. He told them about a fighting competition he was in which also included Wario and King Dedede. He described it as fierce battles with different fighters from multiple worlds that were close to each other.

'I have thrown three different battle tournaments called Super Smash Bros. They include different rules for each battle. Multiple items to use for your advantage will appear in the stage that will not only help you, but your opponent. After hearing about your two greatest battles, I decide that you will be an excellent fighter to compete. You will see your friend Sonic again, and make new friends. If you decide to join, please mark the box next to yes. If no, mark the on saying no. I hope you will enter, the winner will be rewarded with something far behold what your world could hold.'

'Master Hand'

"Super Smash Bros.?" Zelda looked at Link with concern. "Sonic told us how dangerous those battles could be." She stared right into Link's eyes. Her concern faced suddenly changed to laughter. "So are you joining? I know you will win!"

Link thought about it as he scratches his head. He knows it wasn't anything deadly. It's only fighting for fun. He looked at Zelda and answered yes with determination. Zelda closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm routing for you all the way!"

Later that night, word had spread throughout the village. Zelda's father, Gaepora, started a large dinner for luck. The party was set around the Goddess Statue. Torches were lit all around as the humans and small furry creatures with plants growing on their backs called Kikwiks were gathering food.

Link and Zelda sat at a table with Gaepora. He is a bald man with a huge, white unibrow, a mustache, and a small beard. Link and Zelda both told him about this competition that Sonic described him. He strokes his mustache as he thought. "I have no doubt that Link will have a challenge. He had faced both the King of Demons and the King of Terror. I feel sorry for anyone that will fight you."

Link took out his invitation and looked at the yes block with a check. The rabbit told him that he would come back, but night had fallen and he still hadn't returned. He looked around the dinner party and saw no sign of the rabbit.

"I'm sure that cute rabbit will come." said Zelda. "I can't way to see that cute face."

They continued eating until they heard a call. "Hey Link, are you looking for this?"

Link turned around and saw his friend Groose, a muscular man who was once a rival to Link. He had red hair with the front pointing up. He was accompanied by Bexter.

"I was talking to this big guy and he said that he has a gift." said the rabbit.

"Hey, that was supposed to be a surprise!" Groose glared at Bexter. The rabbit began shivering in fear. "S-Sorry Mister."

Zelda got out of her chair and began scolding Groose. "Don't yell at him! He said he's sorry!"

Zelda's beauty caused Groose to calm down. "Heh heh, sorry." He turned to Link. "Well since the secret is out. I was working on some weapons this morning and heard about the Smash Bros tournament. Sonic told me that sharp objects won't kill anyone, so I made some different moderation to this one."

He handed Link a new Sword; It sort of look like the Master Sword, only with a crimson red handle and a carved image of a Loftwing on both sides of the blade. Link picked the sword up and started examining it. "I've modeled it after the Master Sword itself. Just a reminder of home for ya in case you start missing us; or Zelda here."

Zelda laughed a bit. "You better miss me, because I'm going to miss you when you leave." The rabbit started hopping. "So you have accepted. Please insert the letter in my paw." Link handed the invitation to the rabbit. "Hooray; Master Hand will be happy. When you're ready, please come to that HUGE statue of a fat lady."

Zelda became a little mad. "I'm sure _Goddess Hylia _won't like it if someone insults her that way."

The rabbit started laughing. "Naaa, I'm sure she has a good sense of humor. I heard from people that fat people are jolly."

Zelda started getting angrier as Groose and Link gave the rabbit the death glare.

So after their dinner; everyone gathered around the statue as they watch Link and Bex to leave for the Smash World. "Oh boy, you are going to have so much fun being beaten!"

Link was caught off guard by Bexter's words, but he still kept his confidence.

Zelda walked up to him to greet him farewell. "Well Link, this place will be really boring without you." She turned around and closed her eyes. "Just promise me that you won't get too hurt."

"But didn't you have him go around this place while fighting thought a lot of monsters and a Demon Lord, all ending with the final clash with the Demon King that could have sliced him in half?"

Zelda glared at Bexter. "Yyyyyyeeeeaaahhhhhh …."

She looked back at Link. "Just don't get yourself too hurt, okay? I won't forgive you!" She winked at Link and walked back.

"Psssst, I think she likes …. Pudding!"

Link sighed in annoyance. Then a glowing orb appeared before them. Link looked at everyone cheering him on. "Go get em Link!" "Don't back down!" "You can do it!"

Link waved goodbye to them all, until the rabbit pushed him in. "Don't worry, he will be fine!"

They both entered inside and the orb vanished. Everyone stopped cheering and Zelda sighed. "That rabbit … ugh." She looked back at Groose. "Am I too nice?"

* * *

**World: **World of Trophies

Link and Bexter appeared at a large center. Link looked around in amazement by the design of everything. The walls had curves molding on that lead to a large door. The ceiling had paintings of different Nintendo Characters fighting, and the floor had the Smash Bros symbol on each tile.

"Welcome to Smash Bros Headquarters!" Bexter pointed around the place. "This is the main lobby. You will sign up right over there at the counter to your left. At your right; there will be your room. And up ahead is the stadium where we will see all your fighting!"

Bexter hopped over to the counter. "Come on! We don't have all day!" Link walked over to the counter and saw nobody there. "Psssssssst!" whispered Bex. "Ring the bell."

Link did as the rabbit instructed. Suddenly Bexter hopped out from the other side. "I tricked you! I am the signing up person!" Link knew instantly that this will be a very long day.

After he sighed up, Bexter told him that he has some things to do. "I'm sorry I can't show you around. But you can find your room easily with your number, and the opening ceremony will begin soon. Just head on over to the big door."

The rabbit hopped away as Link became grateful. He looked around the place and saw different people. There was a purple dragon, an odd looking weasel, and a boy dressed sort of like a chicken.

Link made his way toward the door. He saw a stair case leading up to it. He started climbing until he heard someone calling. "Hey Link, wanna wait up. What I'm I saying?" Suddenly someone ran up in front of him. "Did ya miss me?"

The person was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. Link became overwhelmed with joy to see his friend that helped defeat the King of Terror. "Good to see you, Link. So how's everything?"

Link started explaining that everything was normal until Bexter delivered him a letter. Sonic scratched his ear while having an annoyed look on his face. "Yeah, that guy gets on my nerve too."

There were interrupted by an announcement. "Good evening…." said an announcer with an intimidating yet gentle voice. Please be seated in the arena. Master Hand will begin the ceremony."

Soon all the fighters started walking inside. The kid in the chicken outfit walked up to Link and Sonic. "Hey Sonic, looks like its starting."

"Yes it is Billy Hatcher!" Sonic and Billy pound fists. Billy notice Link. "Say, who's this guy?"

Link introduced himself to Billy. "Oh, well I'm Billy Hatcher. I know Sonic from a few special events."

Sonic looked at the other fighters coming in. "I'll run up ahead and save us a seat." So the blue blur ran pass the fighters while scaring some of them.

"Hey, watch where you're running!" a gothic woman holding a book close called out.

He looked around the seats for three spot next to each other. "Let's see …" He noticed three seats at the center. He squeezed through some of the fighters, but tripped on one's feet. "Oh, Sorry there …..wait a minute, Bison?"

M. Bison. He dressed in red dictator clothing with a long cap and a matching hat. His eyes are completely white as he glared at the Hedgehog. "Hello Sonic, I haven't seen you since the certain mouse hired us for that one thing to just stand around."

Sonic scratched his head. "Yeah ….." Sonic suddenly had some flash backs about Bison's attitude during what they were hired for. "Soooooo I'll see you in the fights."

Bison let out a small laugh. "Fights? I doubt that they will even be considered a challenge. I will easily win this prize."

Sonic knew that Bison was a powerful fighter, but there was something else bothering him. "What's Bison's doing here? Thought they will lay low on the special guest stars like me."

He walked over to the three spots and waited for Link and Billy. He looked around and noticed that a lot of the fighter weren't Nintendo at all. "This is kind of weird. I though Master Hand only allowed who ever world was close around his world."

Sonic then notice Billy and Link. "Hey, over here!" Billy and Link found Sonic waving his arms up. "Come on, there's Sonic." Billy and Link squeeze their way through to get to Sonic. Link kept on apologizing to everyone he bumped into.

Link's leg suddenly caught someone else's leg. "Hey, watch it!" shouted a woman. Link turned to apologized. The woman wore a red Arabian dancing outfit. She had pointed ears and a long purple pony tail.

"Hm, hello there." She greeted friendly. "I'm Shantae, what's yours?" Link blushed a bit and was going to introduce himself, but the announcer called out to be seated immediately. Link told her his name and quickly took his seat.

"Link? Hmmm." She started thinking to herself with a smile.

Link sat down and Sonic asked what kept him. He told them he tripped on a girl's leg. "Well Zelda's will get you know. So how is it with you two?"

Link told Sonic that they are still friends like it was always. "Friends, but I thought-" Suddenly Sonic felt he forgot something. "What just happen; was I supposed to say something?"

Meanwhile at the entrance; a certain man that looks like a cheesy computer animation was holding some sort of device with a disk and an antenna. He slowly walked out without having anybody noticing.

Billy Hatcher pointed forward. "Looks like its starting."

At the stage; a curtain opened and there was a large screen. Then an eerie looking man and Bexter came onstage. The man has purple skin, with a long chin and nose. He also had a long, black mustache under his nose. He wore a black robe with the hood up over his eyes.

"Greetings one and all!" called out the man. I am Pyso. I am Master Hand's magician. My job is to help guide the fighter to their fighting stages in multiple worlds."

Link was surprised by what Pyso said. Sonic whispered to Link about that each fighting stage takes place in different worlds.

"Now then, my Master cannot be here at the moment." called out Pyso. "But he had made a video for all of you." He turned to the rabbit. "Now Bexter, will you please insert the video?" Bex saluted. "Yes sir!" He hopped away as Pyso waits.

Sonic began talking to Link and Billy. "Say, there appears to be a lot of newcomers here."

Billy looked around. "Well Sonic. I can't say for sure. You were the only one I know that was ever in Smash Bros as a fighter." He turned to Link. "Say Link, what do you think?"

Link himself wasn't sure. He told Billy that this was his first time. "Wh-What, but Sonic tol-" Sonic then grabbed Billy's mouth and said. "No, that was another sword guy, um Ike!"

Billy took Sonic's hand off and asked him what's wrong. "He's not like the other incarnation and/or decedent of Link. So keep it quiet!"

Link looked around the audience and saw no one suspicious. But he did notice Shantae. She looked back and gave him a wink. Link blushed a bit and looked away.

Meanwhile; Pyso was looking right at Sonic and Link. "There they are …" Then a person ran up to him and handed him a paper. "Oh, it says here that there is one more fighter that was late. He is a very special guest to this Smash Bros."

He continued reading. "What, it says here that the fighter has a warning to everyone." He looked around the audience. "He wrote down that many of you are without a knowing. This knowing is the only thing that can hold balance in us all." He continued reading through. "What's this? It doesn't say what the knowledge is."

Bexter came hopping back. "The video is ready sir."

Pyso looked at Bexter. "Do you know what the guest star fighter want us to know?"

Bexter tilted his head. "No, what does it say there."

Pyso read the last part. "It only says 'Have you not heard?'"

This caught Sonic and Link's attention. "Don't tell me!"

"Heard what?" asked Bex.

Then, out of nowhere, a fat man dropped out of the ceiling and landed right on Pyso. "Bird Bird Bird, Bird Bird's the word!"

He kept on singing until he suddenly started freaking out and fainted. Bexter hopped to him and asked if he was alright. "Bah Bab Bah bu Mah mah Bah bum mah mah!"

"Peter Griffin!?" Sonic and Link couldn't believe what they were seeing. Peter Griffin is a fighter too!

Peter heard his name. "Sonic, Link?" He looked directly at them. "No way, you guys are here too!?" He took a flashlight out and shined it at them. "I can see you two! Look everyone, pay close attention to these two specific people who are my close friends."

Everyone looked at the two heroes who are now embarrassed and annoyed at Peter. "Peeeteeeerrrrr!" Sonic said under his breath while grinding his teeth.

Bexter suddenly took the flashlight from Peter. "No, no, no! That's nooooo…." Bexter suddenly notice the light shining on Jigglypuff. "Hey, a giant marshmellow!" Bexter moved the flashlight to M. Bison. "Wow, what's with his eyes?" He moved it to Olimar. "Hey, what's with the fish bowl?"

"Give me that!" Pyso swiped the flashlight off Bexter's hand. "Now then, Peter is a very special guest. He and two others had saved all worlds from the wrath of the King of Terror.

Peter suddenly asked. "That's right pisso."

Pyso's eyes widened. "My name is Pyso! Pie-so!"

"No I'm sure its pronounce piss-o. Heah heah heah; you're a cereal made from pee! Heah heah heah heah!"

"JUST SILENCE YOUR MOUTH, WORM!" Peter stepped back in fear. Pyso cleared his throat. "Sorry for the anger. I will like to invite Link and Sonic up on stage, too.

Link and Sonic looked at each other. Billy said good luck to them as they made their way to the stage as everyone cheers.

When they got up stage; Pyso took out a remote. "Now you will see the video my Master left behind." He pressed a button and a video started playing. There is now a large, white hand. Everyone remained silent, but Peter started laughing. "He's an actual hand!? Oh my God, that is hilarious!"

Pyso silenced Peter. "Enough of your idiotic way and listen!"

Master Hand began talking. "Welcome to Super Smash Bros." he announced with a deep and frightening voice. "You have all been chosen to become our fighters for the fourth installment of Super Smash Bros. The first battle will start first thing tomorrow. But first I will like to introduce three important heroes who actions prevented the destruction of all our homes."

Pictures showing Peter, Sonic, and Link appeared. "These three have stopped the King of Terror from destroying our homes. They will be treated as special guest stars, but that does not mean to go easy on them. They will compete just like anyone of you."

The three heroes stood firmly. "Peter Griffin, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Link. They will be treated with honor, but show none in battle!"

Peter looked over at Sonic. "What does he mean by that?"

"Now then; I cannot be here at the moment, please listen to what my servants have to say." The video went black and ended.

"Now then, we will start this ceremony by introducing all the fighters we have.

On the screen showed the fighters on the screen.

"M. Bison!" Bison from Street Fighter II series looked toward the camera with pride.

"Fox." Fox from Star Fox gave a thumb up.

"The Ghost Slayer." A spiky blonde haired man nodded yes.

"Crash Bandicoot!" Crash spun around.

"Spyro the Dragon!" Spyro, sitting next to Crash, breathed fire into the air.

"Shulk!" A blond man from Xenoblade Chronicles wielding a robotic blade waved.

"Olimar!" A small man wearing a space suit was plucking Pikmin.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff, a round, pink Pokemon began singing.

"Billy Hatcher!" Billy flipped in the air.

"Shantae!" Shantae was eyeing at the stage, but notice the camera on her. She did a pose and some people started whistling.

"Pac-Man!" Pac-Man munched a ghost.

"Tharja!" A gothic woman from Fire Emblem Awakening holding a book didn't do anything. Some people whistled, but then they started gaging. "Heh heh." She laughed evilly.

"Sims Avatar." A person who looks like (insert imagination here).

"GLaDos…. Wait?" GLaDos from portal was speaking. "_Hello, all fighters will experience some physical form of unpleasantness in your Somatosensory System_. _These events will be rewarded with cake._"

"Green Knight!" Green Knight from Castle Crashers is dancing on his seat.

"Maya!" The spirit of Maya from Spirit Camera is now waving.

"And our last fighter, Wreck-it Ralph!"

"Ralph?!" shouted Sonic.

On the screen showed a large man with huge arms. "Hi Sonic." He waved friendly.

"These are your opponents. Tomorrow the battles will begin. I hope you are fully prepared for your chance at the smashing!"

Pyso and Bexter told them to enjoy each other companies at the lounge near the rooms. They exit the stage and head out.

On stage; Sonic was asking Peter something very important. "Peter, how did you get an invitation to Smash Bros.?"

"A rabbit gave an invitation to be before Brian tried to kill him. He said it was for my bravery in our Cross-Over Crystal adventure." Peter looked around the place. "Now how are we going to fit Cross-Over Crystals into this?"

Sonic shook his head. "Well that seems odd. Wait a minute!" Sonic counted the fighters. "That can't be all of them! Where's Mario, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Samus, Yoshi, and everyone else? Something odd is happening."

Bexter hopped to them. "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream! There's some at the lounge."

Peter looked at Sonic. "Ah, don't get too worked up about it. You should relax." Peter followed Bexter to the lounge. Link told Sonic that maybe they should just relax for now so they can keep a clear mind.

"Well I guess I can't worry too much." said Sonic. "Besides, there are still fighters here that I know. But maybe we should have a little meeting." So they walked toward the lounge. It was very large with a big screen T.V. with a game console, fuse ball and ping pong tables, the ice cream bar, a training area, and even a massage center.

"Holy crap, this is just like being on vacation." Peter ran over to the ice cream bar. "One beer please."

The server looked at Peter with confusion. "What is this, beer?"

"Screw it!" knowing that the rating will be T or lower, Peter decide to just drink the cans he brought. He looked around to see if anyone wants a beer. "Hey, who wants a beer?" He walked over to Maya. "How about you?" He handed her a can, but it went right through her. "Ahhhh, ghost!"

Peter ran the other way, but tripped on something. "Ow, who left this little kid here?" The kid who was feeling her pain was a little, black hair girl. She had different pattern socks, black shoes, a jackot, and had a pony tail. Peter then notice some candy sticking on her hair.

"Owwww, why didn't you look where you were going?"

Peter suddenly heard a loud yell. "Hey, what's going on here!?" Peter turned to see Ralph standing over him.

"Vanellope, did this man hurt you?" Vanellope von Schweetz ran over to Ralph while limping. "That guy just tripped on me like I was some kind of rock."

Ralph looked at Peter and growled with anger. "Why you little….." Ralph opened his huge hands. Peter began crawling backwards. "Now hold on, this is just a big misunderstanding!"

As M. Bison and GLaDos were about to watch a fight, Sonic jumped right in to help Peter out. "Hold on their Ralph. He promises he will be more careful." He turned to Peter. "Right?"

Peter quickly got up. "Y-Yes sir!"

Ralph looked Peter over. He looked back at Vanellope. She started thinking. "Oh, I know. Kick his butt when you two fight in the Smash Bros!"

Ralph placed his hand on his chin. "That's a great idea." He glared at Peter. "You better give me a good fight to help repay Vanellope here, got it?"

Peter began sweating. "Y-Yes sir again!"

Ralph walked away as Vanellope sat on his shoulder. The little girl looked at Peter and gave him the slit throat gesture.

M. Bison was laughing to himself. "This will be interesting."

GLaDos looked at Bison. "_Obese people will have a disadvantage over people with huge hands who's also has an enjoyable sidekick that steals the show_."

Bison looked at where GLaDos was hanging on. "That's some impressive technology to be able to hold onto the ceiling without any sort of mark. Now how can I get a hold of something like that?"

"_I am sorry; communists like yourself were scientifically proven to remove their own brain cells in daily agendas._"

As Bison was complaining about GLaDos's insult; Shulk noticed that Sonic had gathered up the fighters he knows.

Sonic and Link sat around Olimar, Jiggilypuff, Fox, Billy Hatcher, Ralph, and Vanellope. "Alright, you guys got your invitation from the same rabbit and no one heard about the other fighters?"

Fox, Olimar, and Jigglypuff answered yes. "It's weird, everyone knows that Mario and Kirby are always the first ones here." said Fox.

Olimar then suggest that maybe they're on an adventure. "I don't think so, Olimar. Master Hand usually waits until nothing's happening. Heck; Bowser respect Master Hand enough to halt his daily princess kidnapping schedule."

"This is just confusing." stated Billy. "So Ralph, was there something strange when two came here?"

Ralph and Vanellope looked at each other. "None that I can think of." Ralph eyed at Peter. "But I'm too angry at Peter right now." He looked back at Vanellope. "So were you really that hurt?"

Vanellope stretched her arms. "It only hurt a bit, aaaaaand I wanted to see him pee himself in fear when you threaten him." Vanellope started laughing.

Shulk then walked in. "Hello, mind if I join?" he asked politely.

"Sure, take a seat."

Shulk sat right next to Jigglypuff. The Pokemon looked at Shulk and said its name. "Hello there ….. round animal."

Link then asked Shulk if he'd notice anything suspicious. "Well to tell you the truth, I have this feeling about that Pyso character."

"I too have the same feeling." explained Olimar. "I don't recall ever seeing that magician or the rabbit before."

"Jigg-ly-puff!" said the Jigglypuff.

"…..sure." Sonic then explained he never saw the two. Peter suddenly came in. "Pee-o's the main badguy, kill him now!"

Ralph glared at Peter, which scared him away.

Link explained that they cannot just assume anything just yet.

Suddenly they heard Bexter from a speaker. "I was told that everyone should go to bed now! You need all the strength you need. Tomorrow could be your fight."

The group saw the others leaving. Vanellope yawned. "I'm getting sleepy. Let's hit the hay till morning!" She starts pulling on Ralph's hair lightly. "Gittey up!"

Ralph stood up and headed back to their room, until Sonic spoke. "Wait a minute, we can bring guests?" Ralph looked back at Sonic and the others. "Did any of you ask?"

They all looked at each other. "No."

So the group agreed continue their meeting some other time and separated. Link and Shulk both walked to their room as they talked. "So you're saying that we can't just assume anything. Good plan. I can recall when I thought that everything on my enemy side was evil." Link eyed at Shulk's sword. "You probably never saw this before." Shulk took the weapon out. "This is the Monado**, **fought through hundreds of mechanical monsters with this."

Shulk noticed Link's sword too. Link drew the red handled blade. "This looks brand new, did you make this?"

Link explained that this was a gift from a friend. Shulk examined the design. "This is brilliant!"

"I'll say." Link and Shulk noticed Shantae leaning on the wall. She eyed the sword and then to Link. "Hope to see you on the winning streak." She winked at him and walked away.

Link blushed a bit as Shulk joked. "Looks like you caught her eye." Link looked toward the direction where Shantae was heading.

"Oh not this again!" Peter Griffin suddenly appeared. "Not this again! You already poisoned our last adventure with that _Zelda_ nonsense! Don't make the same mistake ever again!" He then marched away.

"Zelda?" asked Shulk.

Link explained that she is his child hood friend. He also explained what Peter was talking about when one of the main antagonists tried to test their trust to the fullest.

"Your childhood friend? Well I don't want to ask about your personal life; but if she is special to you, you might want to tell Shantae that." Shulk then walked toward his room.

Link couldn't think straight at all. He never had been in any actual romantic relationship with Zelda and Shantae is still pretty, but he still felt shy. But right now, he will need to rest for the night. The drawing for the battles will begin tomorrow. He has to be prepared if he was to fight for the next day. He entered inside his room for a good night sleep.

But unbeknownst to him, someone was eaves dropping a few doors down. "Hm, I heard Link is a fierce fighter. Perhaps I, Bison, should make some _plans_ if I need it."

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Well here it is; the beginning of the Cross-Over Crystals Sequel. My original characters are Pyso and Bexter. And no, I'm not saying who that red-eyed person/thing is at the beginning. Will these two characters have important roles? I'm not saying now!**

**FYI – I'm not going to focus on this Link and Shantae thing too much.**


	2. The Smashing Begins

**Chapter 2:** That Smashing Begins

In the morning; some of the fighters were slowly getting up. Ralph and Vanellope were the first to rise from bed. Vanellope opened her eyes and moved her mouth a bit to make some noises …. I don't know what it is called, so sue me.

Her eyes widened. "Oh boy!" She jumped on Ralph's bed and started hopping. "Get up, todays the day you bet up Peter!"

Ralph got up with annoyance after she jumped onto his stomach. "Not exactly, remember that the fighters are going to be picked today. Heck, Peter might lose his first battle."

"Awwwwww."

So they got out of their room and walked down the hall. They've found the eatery with Tharja reading a book and Pac-Man munching on some dots.

They took seats near them. A waitress came to them and took their orders. As Vanellope waits, she saw Tharja reading a spell book.

"Hmmm, very interesting!" Tharja said with a sinful grin. "This will have (name of Male avatar for Fire Emblem: Awakening) begging to be my love." She read quietly to herself.

"HELLO!"

Tharja jumped in fear and dropped her spell book. She looked next to her and saw Vanellope. "What do you want?" She looked at the kid's smiling face, despite her attitude.

"What's your name?"

Tharja gave her a confused look. "It's Tharja….."

"Are you a witch?"

She eyed at her spell book. "You might say that."

Vanellope gave Tharja an exited stare. "I saw a whistling guy turned into a little frog. Did you do that?"

Tharja looked over at a table where a frog was sitting. The frog looked over at Tharja with her devil eyes and hopped away in fear. She laughed a bit. "It was my own special touch."

Vanellope was getting really excited and made some action poses. "Oh my Godrops, turn me into a kung-fu fighting dolphin!"

Then Ralph came in and pulled Vanellope away. "Sorry miss, she still doesn't understand people's alone time."

"Hey, I'm mature enough to know!"

Tharja stared at Ralph with her gloomy stare. "Whatever."

Hoping that he too won't turn into a frog, he brought Vanellope back to the table. "What's the matter Stinkbrain? I was going to kick butt as a dolphin."

"Uhhh the last thing you want to do is mess with a witch." Ralph began shivering.

Tharja went back to reading, and then smiled. "Hm."

Later on; Peter and Sonic walked in. "Wonder if they have Lucky Charms?"

Peter and Sonic sat down with Olimar. "Hello Sonic, Peter. Have you slept well?"

"Yep, and ready for a fight!" Sonic said with confidence.

After a waitress took their orders, Peter looked around and saw almost everyone coming in. "Hm, looks like we're missing three." stated Peter.

Sonic also gave a look around. "Say, wasn't Link supposed to meet us by now?"

Meanwhile; Link was still sleeping in bed. He fell right to sleep after trying to figure out what the strange box with a glass window is for. He slept peacefully in his single room, but then he felt something on him. He slowly opened his eyes and….

"WAKE UP!"

Link yelled and rolled out of bed. He got up and saw Bexter the Rabbit smiling at him. "It's breakfast time!" Link asked the rabbit how he got into his room. "I was sleepwalking."

Link shoved the rabbit out of his room so he could get ready with peace. He sat down at his small table and felt his temples. He quickly got ready and took out his new sword. He decided to call it the Crimson Sword. He looked at his reflection in the blade. He then looked at the carving of a Loftwing and started to remember home.

He thought about everyone wondering if he was in any battles yet. His thoughts turned to Zelda when she told him to be careful. He was sure that he had nothing to worry her for. He had already defeated the Demon King before, nothing could possibly hurt him more than a King of Demons.

He noticed that it was getting late so he quickly rushed out the door. But then he slammed into someone. Link apologized and found that it was Shantae. She folded her arms and glared at Link. "Hey, I told you to watch where you were going!"

Link stepped back and apologized again. Shantae angered face turned into a smile. "Anxious for something?" She placed her arms behind her and walked around Link, making him very uncomfortable. "Say, want to sit together?"

Link blushed and told her that he already made plans with Peter and Sonic.

Shantae looked at him with her big eyes. "Alllllright."

She walked away down the hall. Link couldn't help but feel really stupid right now.

Shantae then thought to herself, "Shy and cute!"

Link sighed to himself, but then someone spoke. "Women trouble?" Link turned around and saw M. Bison. He had a grin on his face as he talked. "That was a lovely catch. Any man would of stick with that fine lady, but why not you?"

Suddenly they heard an announcement from Pyso. "Breakfast will be ending in thirty minutes. If you haven't eaten yet, please drop whatever nonsense you are doing and order your meal! We must keep our schedule and give our audience the thrill of violence action!"

M. Bison felt his stomach. "Well I cannot afford to miss breakfast. I have to keep my strength." He started walking down the hall with a sinister smile.

Link too walked down and entered the eatery. He saw Peter and Link waving at him. "There you are. What took you?" asked Sonic.

Link sat down and ordered his breakfast. He explained that he was asleep before Bexter woke him. "Man that rabbit also got me up." complained Peter. "And it was a little awkward."

(Cutaway Gag)

Bexter was hopping on Peter's belly. "Come on! Eat, Eat!"

Suddenly Peter grabbed the rabbit without even waking up. "Come here Lois."

(End Cutaway)

"Yeaaaaah I woke up before anything happened. Boy I would have had a lawsuit up my ass."

Not understanding what Peter was talking about, they began talking about the battles. Sonic started by listing every usual fighter that wasn't there. "Mario, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Peach, Wario, Samus, Pit, Diddy Kong, Kirby."

Olimar began pondering. "That can't be right. Mario and Kirby are considered big stars. Why will they be excluded?"

Peter asked Link what he thinks, but Link was thinking to himself. "Link? Earth to Link, can you hear me? Over."

Link noticed everyone looking at him. "Something bothering you, Link?" asked Sonic.

"I think I know." Peter glared at Link. "He wants to start a love confusion thing with Zelda and the Genie lady!"

Link blushed and told them no.

"Don't bother covering up. Unless this is just about sex, I won't allow love to ruin our adventure ever again!"

Peter marched away as everyone sighed as the other three wondered what sex is.

At a few tables down, Shantae was eyeing Link again. "Link is so polite and cute. What do you think?" she looked at her table mate, Tharja.

"Whatever….."

Shantae just glared at her. "Really, what's your taste in men?"

Tharja suddenly smiled. "I have someone back home. He always remembers to wash behind his ears."

Shantae sighed and saw Peter marching by. "Wonder what's up with him."

After everyone was finished, Pyso entered inside. "Greetings, fighters; I see that everyone have finished." He began twisting his mustache. "Come to the stadium. All fighters will be randomly selected for the first rounds of Super Smash Bros.!" He walked out of the room to meet everyone at the stadium.

Sonic got up from his seat. "Well come on, I can't wait to see who's fighting today."

So they all got up and walked to the stadium. They all sat down and watch Psyo and the big screen. "Today is the day each fighter will be randomly selected by a computer to determine who will fight today."

The screen turned on to show pictures of the fighters bouncing around the screen. Then a grid appeared showing the orders of fighters. One by one, they pictures were hooked onto each end of the line.

"Excellent, now will see who will fight who!"

Peter vs. Pac-man

Olimar vs. Shantae

Wreck-it Ralph vs. Sims Avatar

Shulk vs. Fox

Ghost Slayer vs. Maya

Billy Hatcher vs. Sonic

Jigglypuff vs. Tharja

Spyro vs. GLados

Link vs. Green Knight

Crash Bandicoot vs. Bison

"It appears that our first fight will be Peter against Pac-man. Following up with Olimar vs. Shantae. Then finally, Ralph vs. Sims Avatar. We will have three fights for every other day, then four battles for the fifth day. The days in between will be your breaks. You can either lounge around or train."

Pyso called over Peter and Pac-man. They both walked on stage and shook hands. "Oh boy, I'm going to fight a guy that eats ghosts."

Suddenly Maya was beginning to worry. "Oh no, I'm a spirit. That thing might eat me or Ghostslayer might slay me." She looked over at the Ghostslayer.

"I only fight evil spirits."

On the stage; Peter and Pac-man were listening to Pyso's instructions. "For your battle, you will each have three lives. To defeat each other, you will have to damage your opponent enough to knock them out of the stage easily. They can ether fall down, be flung to the left or right, or get thrown upwards to the heavens."

Peter was tip-toeing while making childish noise. "I always wanted to fight Pac-man!"

Pac-man made some munching noise in agreement.

The screen lifted and a portal was shown. "Here is the portal that will deliver you to the battle stage. Beware of the obstacles and random items. Good luck, for your lives!" Pyso then pushed the two fighters into the portal. The screen lowered again and showed the two at a certain bar.

* * *

"The Drunken Clam? Sweet!"

The two were in front of the bar. Gerome was at the door. "Hey Peter, that creepy guy told me you were fighting a sorry-ass fool." He looked at Pac-man. "No way, Pac-man! Actually Peter, you will be that sorry-ass fool." Gerome then looked down the street. "Heads up!" He quickly ran inside and a drunk driver came down the street, attacking both Pac-man and Peter.

("Looks like Peter and Pac-man are off to an unfortunate start. That driver is not the only hazard.")

Peter got up and saw two floating platforms at the sides going up and down. He jumping onto it and jumped on the building. He looked up and saw Quagmire flying his plane, drunk.

Pac-Man jumped up and punched Peter. Peter then grabbed Pac-Man and dealt some damage before throwing him to the ground, which includes a body slam.

Pac-Man got up and saw Quagmire heading toward them. Pac-man ran toward the left side on the platform, leaving Peter to be struck. He almost was flung to the edge, but he landed on the ground in time and ran toward Pac-Man.

"This guy's tough."

Suddenly an item appeared him. It was a tomato with an M on it. Peter took it and his damage meter reduced. "Wow, now I'm not that hurt anymore." Then Pac-Man started chewing him like Wario.

"Ow, damn it, my ribs!" he said inside Pac-Man's mouth.

(At the stadium; Link and Sonic was beginning to worry for Peter. "Doesn't look good. Pac-Man eats ghosts! Peter better get himself out!")

(Down a few seats, M. Bison was enjoying the fight. "What an idiot. This is too hilarious!")

At the Drunken Clam; Peter tried remembering what his special moves are. "Let's see; there should be a normal special move, a side special move, a down special move, and an up special move. Let's try normal special."

Suddenly Peter farted a cloud that was shot forward. It didn't hit Pac-Man, but the smell made him too disgusted. He spit Peter right out. He looked over and saw the drunk driver coming. Peter got out of the way and the car hurdled Pac-Man off stage.

(Pac-Man has lost one stoke. But he still holds two more.)

A floating platform brought Pac-Man back. He got off and began throwing dots at Peter. "That's must be his side special move. Let's see mine!" Peter used his ability, which was throwing Meg. "Dad, what the-" Meg took the dots and landed near Pac-Man. "Oh you cannot believe the day I had!"

Pac-Man was somehow getting damage. He got away from Meg and the damage stopped.

("Amazing, that gentleman appeared to have the ability to damage anyone near him!")

("I think that's a girl.")

("Not now, Bexter! Wait what?")

Pac-Man climbed out on the Drunken Clam. "Oh yeah, try my up special move." Then a flapping inflatable arm man popped up under Peter, which launched him right up to Pac-Man. Pac-Man was about to throw more dots, but they heard the plane coming. They look to the left and right, but Quagmire was not seen.

Gerome then came out. "Look up."

Pac-Man and Peter looked up and saw the airplane heading right at them. Pac-Man screamed and used his down special move, spinning in one place and rolled out like Jigglypuff and Sonic. Peter was struck by the plane and was sent flying up. He was then seen over at the background falling. "How the Hell did this Hhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaapeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnn!"

Peter sparkled and disappeared.

As Peter was coming back, Gerome was talking to a servant of Master Hand while standing in front of the now demolished and flaming Drunken Clam. "So you're saying my bar will just magically rebuild itself?"

Peter came back and saw the Clam on fire. "Nooooooooooo!" He jumped off his platform and used his Down special move at Pac-Man. Which was getting high with crystal meth, getting on his back and move his arms and legs wildly. Pac-Man took a lot of damage and was now able to be launched easily.

Pac-Man moved out of the way and used his down special move. Peter suddenly activated his shield by accident. "What the Hell is this?"

("It appears our staff had not told Peter about the shield everyone can us.")

"No way? Now I am invincible!"

Peter laughed to himself while not realizing that his shield is shrinking. "You can't get me! Nah Nah!"

(Crack)

Peter is now dazed. Pac-Man looked around and saw a Home-Run Bat. He took it and sent Peter flying off stage.

("Peter now only has one stock left and Pac-Man has two. Peter must now be careful if he's willing to survive!")

Peter returned on stage and saw the drunk driver coming. He looked down at Pac-Man on a floating platform. "I have to get that drunk driver to hit Pac-Man, but how?"

Suddenly an item appeared. It was a Deku Nut. "Thank you, convenient writing." Peter took the nut and ran up to Pac-Man. He took aim and the nut hit him, causing dizziness. Peter then grabbed him and threw him at the coming car. Pac-Man was sent flying and the car slammed right into a fire hydrant, which shot water at the Clam as it restores itself.

"It's a miracle!"

Pac-Man returned with now only having one life left, just like Peter. "All right spirit devourer, your time has come!"

A crate appeared near Pac-Man, he opened it and out came three Bob-Bombs. "Oh crap." Pac-man took one and threw it at Peter. Peter dodged it just in time.

Pac-Man took the other one and threw it at Peter who was climbing up after him. Peter surprisingly took it. Pac-Man gasped as Peter threw it right at the third Bob-Bomb. The two explosions were enough to throw Pac-Man out of the stage.

(GAME!)

Peter and Pac-Man are now at the result area.

(Peter Griffin wins!)

Peter was doing his Surfin Bird Dance up close as Pac-Man snobs in the background.

"Pac-Man has been eliminated from the tournament. He will not be a part of any future battles." Maya then sighed with relief.

* * *

The screen lifted and Pac-Man and Peter jumped out from the portal. Sonic and Link ran up to Peter to congratulate him. "That was incredible!" said Sonic. Link patted him on the back telling him that was almost close.

Pac-Man walked to Peter and gave him a thumb up.

"Hah, look at the sore loser!"

Pac-man gave Peter a confused look. "Heah heah heah heah, I beat you up!" Peter kept on praising himself until Ralph and Vanellope walked to him. "Don't celebrate too soon." He moved closer as Peter began shivering. "Because if you continue winning, you will have to face me."

Ralph walked back to his seat as Vanellope said, "You're going down Mr. Not Watching Where You're Going!"

Vanellope walked back to Ralph. He looked at Vanellope and said, "I don't really feel right talking to Peter like that. It was just an accident."

"Oh come on! You're being a rival. Every sports competition needs a rival, like wrestling in the Olympics!"

"They got rid of wrestling."

Vanellope's jaw dropped. "What?! But they have masks and finishing moves and awesome names and chairs for weapons and-"

She kept at it on and on, even when they've passed M. Bison. "That fat man actually won. Well he did face a yellow orb thing." He continued to watch as Peter was doing some stupid things.

"No Peter, you cannot watch a show called 'Happy Days'" shouted Pyso.

M. Bison laughed to himself. "Maybe that guy will be quite useful."

Pyso managed to get Peter off the stage. "Now then, our next battle will be Olimar against Shantae. Please come to the stage."

Shantae and Olimar walked up on the stage as Peter, Sonic, and Link exited. Peter was glaring at Shantae as a threat to not bring romance into fighting.

The two fighters shook hands. "Don't go easy on me because I'm a girl."

"Oh don't worry; we always have female fighters in Smash Bros."

That was when Peter and Link suddenly realized that their women fighters. "Hey Sonic, what the Hell's this?" Peter asked Sonic. Link explained that they can't fight women.

"Relax; it's the rules of Smash Bros. I even watched Mario beat the stuffing out of Peach …. Wow; that does sound messed up."

* * *

So Olimar and Shantae entered into the portal and landed right in Olimar's stage, Distant Planet. Shantae looked around and saw a hill on the left, some vines and leaves holding them at the center, and a clear area to the right.

"Wow, we're really small!" she said in amazement.

"Now you know how I feel."

(Ready, Go!)

Olimar started by plucking Pikmin. Shantae jumped toward him and saw the small creatures. "Ohhh, they're cute … what are they for?"

Olimar pointed out each color of Pikmin. "These mysterious creatures are the Pikmin that lives on this planet. When I first crashed here, they've helped me by gathering my ship parts."

Shantae bend down to look at them. "You mean they all helped you out? How nice of them!"

"Yes, they help retrieve my ship parts and I led them to attack ferocious predators."

"Predators?" asked Shantae. "Did those wild animals all charge right at you?"

"No all, some were asleep and some still infants."

"Infants?!" she asked in a small voice.

"When they die, the remaining Pikmin will gather the carcasses and bring them over to their Onions where more Pikmin will sprout."

"What do you mean, 'remaining Pikmin'?"

Olimar cleared his throat. "When they go into battle, many might be consumed, burned, drowned, electrocuted, or worst!"

Shantae looked at the Pikmins, and then to Olimar. "You're dead meat!" She quickly grabbed Olimar and threw him off stage. She looked and saw all the Pikmins dying with their spirits going up. "What happened?"

Meanwhile at the stadium, Peter heard their conversation. "So I guess those Pikmin's are colored sl-" But then a guy in a suit walked up to Peter and whispered something. "What, someone already made that joke? Damn it."

Back at the fight; Olimar had just returned. "That was unexpected."

"That all you got to say?!" Shantae jumped toward Olimar. He plucked some Pikmin and threw them at her. They latched onto her and began attacking. "Ow, what the heck!?" She started pulling some off. She felt burns, shocks, and even poison. "You mean you let these guys do all of the attacking?!"

Olimar stepped back. "Uh, not entirely! We ….. we can do this." Olimar used a yellow Pikmin to attack Shantae. "Is that supposed to be your normal punch?"

Olimar quickly threw a purple Pikmin at Shantae, which slowed her down. "Hey get off me, tubby!"

Olimar jumped onto a leaf and found a Pokeball. He took it and threw it at Shantae. "Ow, what was that for?" She looked and saw that a Snivy came out of the Pokeball. "Oh, another plant animal to do you dictatorous biddings?"

("Heah heah heah heah, dick.")

The Snivy started shooting leaves at Shantae, but she used her down special move and summoned a dark ball that circled around her for protection. "This is my spell called 'Pike Ball'. Try using your Pikmin now!"

Olimar began thinking. "She's a half-genie, her magic will be very effective against my Pikmin. I got to figure out something." Olimar then noticed a Bulborb coming from the right. "Aha! She's also has a short temper."

Olimar started calling out to Shantae. "Yes, these Pikmins are … fighting with m- I mean for me!"

Shantae grinded her teeth and ran after Olimar. She tried whipping him with her hair, but he kept dodging. "Just need that shield to deplete and I'll be ready." He thought as he still held onto his Pikmin.

Her shield disappeared and Shantae tried using her special move, Fireball. Olimar jumped over her as non-red Pikmins were dying from the fire. Olimar landed and grabbed Shantae with a red Pikmin and threw her into the mouth of the Bulborb.

She later came back after losing one stock. "Did you …. Just feed me to that thing!?" Shantae rushed over to Olimar and started whipping him with her hair. She then kicked him into the air. She jumped up and tried whipping him, but he dodged and hit her with a poison Pikmin. She landed on the ground as she continues to take poison damage.

"These Pikmin's are causing a lot of damage to me. Oh I get it; your strategy is to make me so weak that a charged move will knock me out." She looked over at Olimar with a sinister, joyful look.

Olimar sweated. "This is not good."

Shantae was going to shoot a fireball, but she felt a rain drop. The sky turned dark and soon it started pouring. "Hey, since we're small, shouldn't these large drops fell like bricks to us?"

Olimar was shocked by Shantae's knowledge. "Wow, I couldn't imagine you knew so much about small life."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"Here it comes….."

Shantae quickly bolted at Olimar, but he dodged around her. He grabbed her and threw her at the pouring water on the slanted ground. She was quickly flowed away down to the bottom.

("Shantae now only has one stock left.")

She returned and was panting. "I …. Have to be …. More careful."

The rain stopped and the Bulborb returned. As Olimar was running toward her, a Pitfall appeared before him. Thinking quickly, he took it and threw it at Shantae. She dodged and the Pitfall landed on the Bulborb's head.

Shantae fired a fireball at Olimar. She dodged some Pikmins and grabbed Olimar. She hit him a bit and threw him to the ground and he was projected upwards. Olimar landed and looked for any other items; that was when a Smash Ball appeared. He gazed at the floating Smash Bros symbol with orbs orbiting around it. "This will lead to a success."

Shantae saw Olimar attacking the orb. So she knocked Olimar away and attacked it too.

"Not so fast." Olimar used his up special move which stock all of the Pikmins and reached up into the air to strike the Smash Ball. The item floated toward the Bulborb. So Olimar grabbed and threw Shantae in the opposite direction.

He landed on the massive beast, but fell into a hole. "What? But … the Pitfall!" Olimar began struggling to free himself as Shantae was getting closer. "I'll be out of here in no time as long as this Bulborb doesn't…."

It did exactly as Olimar didn't want; he walked away, taking Olimar with him.

("Not they each have one stock left.")

Olimar returned and pluck some more Pikmins. "This is bad; Shantae has plenty of time for…"

Suddenly the sky turned dark. Shantae has now possessed the powers of the Smash Ball. She looked at Olimar with an eager face. "Hey Olimar, guess what I'm thinking of."

Olimar began shaking about what her Final Smash could be. He then threw plenty of Pikmins at her and kept his distance.

"Ow, these guys aren't stopping me!" Despite the damage she's getting, she still chased after Olimar.

As Olimar ran for his life, he saw a Hammer close by. "Just need to get that and-" But then Shantae shot a fire ball at him and slid toward him.

"Gotta!" She activated her Final Smash. She began Belly Dancing as Olimar couldn't move.

(The audience was watching Shantae dancing. Many of them thought she was pretty good. Tharja wasn't so pleased. "Hm, show off ….. if (Male Avatar from Fire Emblem) even dares glance at her!")

As she dances; three images appeared above her showing a monkey, an elephant, and a mermaid. Remembering how Olimar went after the hammer, she chose the fastest character, the monkey.

She used a slide attack at Olimar and grabbed the hammer quickly. "Ooh Ooh eeh eeh!" With great speed, she whacked Olimar off the stage, defeated.

(Game!)

The score screen appeared with Shantae belly dancing and Olimar crying. "The Winner, Shantae!"

* * *

The two fighters returned as everyone cheered for Shantae. She winked at the audience as Olimar congratulates her. "That was a very good battle."

Shantae only glared at him. "How many cute Pikmins died?"

Olimar quickly ran out of the stadium in fear. Shantae just took her seat to watch the next battle.

Pyso took the center of the stage. "That was a magnificent brawl! Now it is time for out next." Pyso looked around the audience and pointed to the two next fighters. "The fight between Wreck-it Ralph and Sims Avatar will begin. Who will win this smashing battle? The man that can wreck anything or the person that experience almost anything in a common life?"

The two fighters got up and left their seats. "Go get em; Ralph!" cheered Vanellope.

When Ralph passed Peter, he glanced at the frightened fat man. "Oh God, I hope he losses."

Sonic nudged Peter. "Doubt it!"

Ralph and Sims Avatar both walked on stage. "Well good luck." Sims Avatar's response was only gibberish. "Oooookeeyyyy?"

* * *

The screen rose and the two jumped into the portal. The stage they are now in is an empty lot called, 'Sims Lot'.

(Ready, Go!)

"Aright, now let see what I can do?" Ralph used his special move, which is shaking his fist for a moment. It stopped and he started glowing. "Wait, I have the same moves as Donkey Kong?"

("Called it, you owe me ten bucks Peter." said Sonic in the audience.)

Ralph ran over to Sims Avatar to punch him/her, but then a wall appeared between them. Ralph looked around and saw more materials appearing. "I see, so a house is being build, well time for what I do best."

After seeing Sims Avatar running onto a small house, Ralph jumped on it and used his Down B move, ground pounding with his palms. This caused the building to collapse on the Sims Avatar, dealing a lot of damage. Sims Avatar got up and used a special move, talking. Word bubbles began popping around him. They started out small, but began growing bigger.

Suddenly a crate appeared. Ralph grabbed it and threw it at Sims Avatar. "Sorry, but this is fighting." Sims Avatar was forced into a wall which the impacted destroyed it. So Ralph ran over and unleashed his fist which sent him/her flying out.

("Ralph: 3 Sims Avatar: 2")

("Bexter, I'm the announcer!")

("My way is better!")

The first floor was completed before Sims Avatar returned. He/she jumped off and used his/her side special Move, driving a car. He/She jumped in and drop straight at Ralph. He took a good amount of damage, but wasn't enough for Sims Avatar. Ralph jumped on the car and started beating it, which caused it to break apart as pieces were scattered everywhere.

("Someone should give Wario a Lawyer." said Sonic.)

Sims Avatar, after taking damage from the wreck car, took a tire and threw it at Ralph, only to have him grab it. "Sorry, is this yours?" Ralph threw the tire back at him/her. Sims Avatar didn't grab it in time and was struck. Sims Avatar luck changed when he saw a Bob-bomb appearing next to him. He quickly grabbed it and threw it at Ralph. Ralph hesitated in case the bomb will blow when he grabbed it.

Suddenly a gas pipe appeared between Ralph and the Bob-Bomb. "Oh no…."

(BOOM)

The explosion destroyed the half of the house and sent both fighters flying.

("Ralph: 2.")

("Silence, it appeared Sims Avatar thought too quickly and-")

("Sims Avatar: 1.")

("Will you stop this!")

The fighters returned to see the remaining parts of the building on fire. Sims Avatar looked at Ralph huffing and puffing as he glared at him/her. "Now I'm angry!"

Ralph began chasing Sims Avatar. They ran toward the flaming building and took damage. But that didn't stop their chase. Ralph caught Sims Avatar when he cornered him/her at the edge of the stage.

As Sims Avatar was shaking in fear, a Smash Ball appeared above them. He/She got an idea and used his/her up special move, stairs. A staircase appeared in front of him/her, which attacked Ralph. He/She climb up to the Smash ball and attacked it with multiple items as common attack.

Ralph shook his head and looked up. Sims Avatar now has the powers of the Smash Ball. "Uhhhh remember that joke I played about pretending to be angry?"

Sims Avatar grinned for a satisfying victory. Ralph has no clue what he/she will do, even if he still has two stocks. Sims Avatar took one step forward, only to have his powers robbed by a passing burglar.

("What an unfortunate event for Sims Avatar. The Burglar will take away any item or power he comes in contact with.")

Sims Avatar was completely dumbfounded by what happened. The look on Ralph's face was also the same. He looked at Sims Avatar and quickly felt joy. He grabbed Sim's Avatar and put him/her on his back. He walked to the edge and threw him/her off stage.

(Game!)

Score Screen shows Wreck-it Ralph bowing with a medal around his neck as Sims Avatar dies and turned into a ghost in the background.

("Winner is, Wreck-it Ralph!")

* * *

When they returned, everyone began cheering. Vanellope ran up and jumped on Ralph. "That was amazing and too easy! What a way to end the day's last match." she said while pouting.

Ralph settled Vanellope down and apologized to Sims Avatar. "Don't take that the wrong way, you did great." Sims Avatar took Ralph's apology.

As everyone cheered; Link and Sonic were impressed with the fighting. "Looks like we're going to have some big challenges." Sonic said to Link. He shook his head in agreement and asked Peter what he thinks.

Peter on the other hand was not cheering, he was shaking with fear. He looked at Ralph and imagined him ten times bigger. Ralph looked down at Peter while laughing as a snake-like Vanellope slithered around Ralph's neck. He slammed Peter with a punch and kicked him several yards away. He got up from where he landed and saw the Fons, Oskar the Grouch, and his copy of Surfin Bird laughing at him. He turned around and saw Ralph opening his large jaws. "Don't eat me!"

"But I only eat veggies."

Peter snapped out of his daydream and saw Bexter the Rabbit. He looked at Sonic and Link who were confused. "Are you O.K.?" asked Sonic.

"Just …. Peachy!"

Pyso quite everyone down. "Peter Griffin, Shantae, and Wreck-it Ralph are today's winners. Tomorrow willl be our break, then the following day we will have three more fights. See you all tomorrow!"

Pyso left the stage as everyone got up.

Some hours later at the main hall; Peter, Sonic, and Link were talking to Pac-man and Olimar. "I'm telling you, do not get her angry!" Olimar began shaking in fear.

"Are you kidding? Ralph will destroy us all!"

"Peter, Ralph isn't bad. Well technically his is a bad guy, but…"

Peter yelled again. "I'm gonna die!"

Pac-Man patted Peter on the shoulder. "Go away soul devouring demon! I'm too busy at being afraid of a tough guy." Peter ran away in fear.

"Well there he goes." said Sonic with a sigh. "So tomorrow I'm fighting Billy Hatcher."

Link then asked what kind of moves he can use. "Oh he uses an egg for a weapon." Everyone gave him a confused look. "Yeah he had one crazy adventure, but I only raced him. This will be the first time we fight."

Link then asked if he was okay with fighting a child. "They had two psychic kids in the last Smash Bros, even if they're not here."

Pac-Man looked around and asked why the usual fighters aren't here, especially Mario.

"I'm not sure." Sonic scratched his head. "This is too weird."

Link asked who are the other usual fighters.

"Well there's Mario, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Pikachu, Yoshi, Captain Falcon, Ness, Luigi, Ice Climbers, Peach, Bowser, Marth, Ike, Lucas, Zelda, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Pit, Diddy Kong, Lucario, Pokemon Trainer, Wario, Mr. Game and Watch, Falco, Wolf, Snake, King DeDeDe, Meta Knight …. I think that's it. But Olimar, Fox, Jigglypuff, and I are here."

Link lost Sonic when he mentioned his name, Zelda's name, and about Toon Link. He asked Sonic about it. "Uhh nothing that concerns you!" Sonic began sweating. "Don't worry about those fighters with the same name as you and Zelda, that toon guy, and Ganondorf."

Link knew Sonic was hiding something, he even told Sonic he didn't asked about Ganondorf.

"Hey look, time to go!" Sonic instantly ran away.

Knowing he will never catch up to Sonic, he decide to let it pass, for now. He looked at Olimar and asked him if this all seemed strange to him.

"Actually it does seem odd. Many of these people are from worlds faaaaar away from the closer worlds the fighters are from."

Link asked Olimar about the other worlds closer to the Smash World.

"Yes this is your first time here (sort of) the only fighters welcomed are the ones who worlds are close by to this world. You already know about other worlds, but there are different groups of them together at far distances from other groups; which make this very odd."

They looked around the other fighters. "Sonic and another fighter were in different groups besides this one, but they were special guests. Having this many guests from different groups make no sense."

Link thought deeply about this. Everything here seemed very suspicious to him. Nobody haven't even seen Master Hand yet.

Pac-man looked at a clock and pointed it was close to dinner. He told them that they can figure thinks out later. As they walk to the eatery, Link thought that they may not have too much time on their hands.

As they walked away; something was moving above the ceiling. It moved to a door with mechanical sounds. It traveled outside and started moving on the wall. It moved at a patio where a large figure was standing.

"_Hello Communist, the green person and the blue porcupine were saying that something odd is happening with the odd choices of fighters. This is clearing not an antagonist's doing."_

The large figure stepped out. "Very interesting."

"_M. Bison, there is no need to hide in the shadow. Anyone that went to school knows it's you._"

"Stop being a wise guy and listen!" M. Bison moved closer to GLaDos. "I know that Peter is afraid of Ralph and Link is too shy of that genie girl. But did you learn anything, interesting, about our competition?"

GLaDos explained that Billy Hatcher fights with a large egg.

"….Odd. Anything else?"

"_I am not your employee. Even if I was, you will give me the pink slip if we are at the last battle._"

M. Bison growled a bit. "You, babbling bot! Why did you agree to spy on the competition for me?"

"_I wanted to make the Smash Bros. battle more interesting. It was for entertainment purposes only._"

Bison sighed. "Just get out of here!"

So GLaDos left to leave Bison to think to himself. "Well I know about two fighters and Sonic is only fast if he has two legs, but that is not enough to make these fights, having a better chance at winning."

He looked inside a window and saw everyone eating. "Look at those fighters, all competing with honor. Hmph; that honor will not give them victory!"

He turned away and walked to a screen window of the patio. There he can barely see a floating island. 'This Master Hand will never even know what I have plan for anyone that appose me."

"So you're going to cheat?"

"Yes, it's a guilty pleasure for me and …. Huh!?" Bison quickly turned around and saw Peter. "How long were you there?"

"Enough to know that you're a cheater."

Bison's eyes began glowing red, but surprisingly Peter jumped and grabbed his feet. "I won't tell, just as long I don't have to fight him!"

Bison kicked Peter off. "What are you talking about?"

Peter got up as he still pleads to Bison. "That Ralph guy is going to kill me after tripping on the candy girl. Just get rid of him before I fight him!"

Bison gave Peter a furious look, but he thought about what use Peter will give. He smile and asked, "I may consider it, but what will you give me in return?"

"I saw that funny robot refusing your job, so I was thinking I will be your spy."

Bison smiled for Peter wanting the job he was thinking of. "So you're saying that if you were to give me any information like say, weaknesses, about your friends you will tell me?"

Peter nodded two times. "Yes, just don't let me die in the hands of Wreck-it Ralph!"

Bison patted Peter on the back. "Why of course I will help you, my new minion!" Bison began laughing evilly as Peter slowly do the same. Bison stopped laughing after a quarter of a minute, but Peter kept on laughing.

He waited a bit for Peter to stop, but he showed no sign.

"…..Peter?" Peter continued laughing. "Peter." Bison was given no response. So he used an uppercut on Peter, knocking him out.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **So now Peter's stupidity and fear lead him to Bison's side. What does Bison plan for the other fighters? … Seriously, do I really have to tell you what to question?

Anyways; at the end of each chapter, I'll give you a list of the new smashers move set. (Not including usuals like Sonic, Olimar, and Link.)

Peter Griffin:

Special move: Fart

Side Special move: Meg

Down Special move: Meth Attack

Up Special move: Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man

Pac-Man

Special move: Munch

Side Special Move: Dot Throw

Down Special Move: Spin Dash

Up Special Move: Horizontal Dot Row

Shantae

Special move: Fire Ball

Side Special move: Spin Whip

Down Special move: Pike Ball

Up Special move: Teleport

Final Smash: Belly Dance Transformation

Sims Avatar

Special move: Talking

Side Special move: Driving

Down Special move: Sleeping

Up Special move: Stairs

Wrech – it Ralph

Same as D.K., but different Final Smash.

"Hold it right there!" Peter Griffin popped out. "We're taking a break from fighting in the next chapter? Then that means we're going to have character development and it's only the third chapter!" He got on his knees and yell into the air. "Noooooooooooooooo!"


	3. Just Hanging Around: Part 1

**Contains spoilers to Skyward Sword ….. meh you all must have played through it already. The first fanfiction already had spoilers.**

**Chapter 3: **Just Hanging Around: Part 1

With the help of Sonic and Peter, Link was able to get up early to the Blue Blur can give his friends a proper tour around the Smash Center on their day off. They first went to the eatery to get their breakfast, after that they went to the lounge to look at the exercise equipment and entertainment they have.

The three hoped onto the couch and Peter turned the T.V. on. Link was very fascinated with the picture box. "Just don't look at it for too long." said Sonic with his hand behind his head and his feet up.

Peter flipped through the channels, but they were only Nintendo related shows. "Let's see here; Kirby Right Back at Ya, F-Zero, that show with the ten years old and monsters, Super Mario Bros Super Show, Legend of Zellllll, Kid Icarus we're watching and defiantly not that cartoon that doesn't involve Link whatsoever!"

So they watched the anime as Sonic told Link about Pit.

* * *

"I, Captain of Lady Palutena's Army, order you to stop what you're doing!" demanded Pit.

"Hey, I can make a Sesame Street Movie if I want to!" shouted Michael Bay.

Pit was getting furious as he raised his hammer to smash Bay, but then Palutena spoke to him. "Hold on Pit, smashing a person over making a bad movie won't …. Is that Michael Bay with a Sesame Street movie poster? Continue."

* * *

"These characters are awesome!" said Peter as he watches Pit pummel Bay.

"Yeah, that Pit's a great guy. Wish he was here." Sonic eyed the doorway and saw Pac-Man and Billy Hatcher coming in. "Yo Billy and Pac, over here."

Billy and Pac-Man jumped onto the couch. "Hey Sonic, are you excited about fighting me tomorrow?" Billy asked Sonic.

"Yep, don't go easy on me. That will be too boring."

Pac-man sat down next to Peter. "Well hey Pac-Man, how're you feeling." Pac-Man munched with happiness. "Heah heah heah heah, he just munches instead of talk."

They turned back to the T.V. and saw Pit facing against Medusa.

* * *

"Well Pit, you and your precious little heart can't win this time!" Medusa summoned a group of her army. They all charged toward Pit at once. The angel shot down most of them, but they ran right into Pit, and the camera.

"Hey, you broke the camera!"

"We're now supposed to know that!" a voice of a little girl shouted.

* * *

After some T.V. time; Billy challenged Link to a game of fuse ball while Peter, Sonic, and Pac-Man worked out.

Billy bounced the ball up. "O.K., the point is to knock this ball back and forth. If it passes any of us, the point goes to the opponent." Billy served the ball. Link hit the ball back with too much force. The ball it Billy right in the nose. Link immediately apologized and said it was a force of habit.

The three others were running on treadmills. Peter had it set in a low stage, Pac-man had medium as he makes a Wakka Wakka noise, and Sonic broke the machine. "Oops."

Peter noticed that Pac-Man was setting it up at a higher speed. Peter felt competitive and set the speed up for his treadmills. "I'll beat you on this just like in our fight!" Pac-Man accepted his challenge and they both were running on the same speed.

At the fuse ball tables; the game between Link and Billy was getting intense. After some practice swing, Link was giving Billy a hard time. The chicken boy started sweating as he tried bouncing the ball back. "He's too good. I wished I was a swordsman!"

They managed to reach the same score. Sweat dropped down from their faces as neither of them showed any sign of surrendering. Finally; Billy managed to bounce the ball passed Link, making Billy the victor.

As Billy cheered, the ball bounced out of the room and hit someone. "Yeow, what was that?" The person was Pyso. He was holding the ball in his hand as he felt his noise. Billy started sweating bullets. "He he, sorry."

Pyso walked over to Link and Billy who were expecting him to lose his temper, but instead Pyso remained calm. "I understand. We planned on adding nets around these table, but something came up."

"Like what?" asked Sonic.

"Oh nothing for you to be concern about ….. is that treadmill smoking?"

Sonic explained that he broke it. Pyso rubbed his chin as he inspected it. "This is no problem for us. Truly your speed will amaze all our viewers." Pyso laughed at the vision. "I can see you now as everyone cheers for your speed. Truly marvelous." Pyso turned to Sonic. "Don't worry too much my blue guest. No one was completely injured."

Then Peter fell off the treadmill and landed right on Pyso. Pyso grunted with pain and annoyance as Peter sat on his face.

So after Pyso was taken to the infirmary, the others walked around the building. They came to a patio that showed the wilderness of the World of Trophies and a floating island.

Peter and Pac-man sat down exhausted from the treadmills. "Boy I have to hand it to you. You're good. Beer?"

Everyone looked over the railing and saw the wilderness. Sonic pointed out that the animals here are called Pokemon. "Seriously, these monsters again? So what, are their only purpose in life is to be slaves to children?"

Sonic scratched his head. "Someone call PETA."

"Actually they already bitched about Pokemon."

Link walked over to a part of the patio with no roof. He looked up at the bright blue sky and saw something amazing. Peter, Pac-Man, and Billy came out and saw a floating island far way.

"Wow, what is that place?" asked Peter.

"That island is home to a race of robots called R.O.B.s." Everyone turned around and saw Fox heading toward them.

"Hey Fox, how was your day off?" asked Sonic.

"I was in the training arena. I was testing out my strength in your home world Peter."

"Was the clam destroyed?" asked Peter.

"Yes, but they rebuild it. Is your world always that dangerous?"

"Fox, you have no idea."

(Cutaway)

Lois was sitting on the couch reading a book, but then Peter came in crying. "L-L-Lois, I got a splinter!"

(End of Cutaway)

Fox, Billy Hatcher, and Pac-Man shifted their heads around. "Did anyone one else saw that?" asked Fox wondering what he had just seen.

"I see you're new to cutaways."

Link looked up at the floating island and asked about the R.O.B.s. "They're robots that work on some experiments." explained Fox. "They're ruled by a single R.O.B. that we met during our adventure through this world."

Peter looked up at the island and asked if they could visit. "That's not a bad idea, Peter. I'm sure R.O.B. will be happy to see us again."

Sonic stretched out his legs. "Say, do you have the Great Fox with you?"

Fox folded his arms and answered no. "Pyso said I couldn't bring that along."

Billy Hatcher suggests that they could ask Pyso for permission and a way to the island, but they remembered the incident.

"Maybe some other time." said Peter.

So Sonic and Fox led the group around the building. They came across a big door with the sign 'Trophy Room" above it.

"This is the Trophy Room." stated Fox. "This room has hundreds of figures of different people, animals, and items in multiple worlds around here."

Sonic opened the door and everyone was amazed by the sit. The room had red walls, a bright green tile floor, and plenty of shelves containing the trophies.

Peter and Pac-Man walked to the Super Mario section. "Hey, these aren't trophies, just some action figures."

Fox explained that they're just called trophies for some reason. He showed them the description of each trophy he pointed out. Peter got a good look at Super Mario.

Mario: _A Familiar overall-clad figure who is Nintendo's flagship character. His courage and jumping ability have seen him through countless adventures. He's a multitalented plumber with the knowledge of a physician, a tip-notch golfer, and a veteran tennis umpire. Is his jumping prowess a boon from his girder-climbing days?_

They looked around all the trophies through Super Mario, Donkey Kong, Kirby, and Pokemon. They eventually found Sonic's section.

Sonic the Hedgehog: _The world's fastest hedgehog, who can run at supersonic speeds. Generally speaking, he loves being able to do what he wants and loathes being constrained. Holding still is something he would never consider. He's got a bit of an attitude but can't pass by someone in trouble. When he collects the seven Chaos Emeralds, he transforms into the mighty, golden Super Sonic._

"Well that's me." said Sonic with pride.

Peter skimmed through the trophies and found Dr. Eggman. "That's Eggman? Heah heah heah heah." He then noticed a trophy of Super Sonic. "Wait, haven't I seen this before?"

As they all looked at the trophies, Shulk came and talked to Link. "I was just looking through you're section. There's something I really want to ask you about your world like how Hyrule became flooded and how was Ganondorf died twice? Also, what's a Toon Link?"

Link asked who Ganondorf is. Sonic immediately took Link away. "Hey look, soundtracks!" Sonic pushed Link on a chair and placed headphones on him and played 'Live and Learn' on high.

Sonic ran to Shulk and told him about timelines. "Oh, well someone should hide them so Link won't find out."

Link sat up and asked what was going on, but then an announcement was heard from Pyso. "All smashers; please report to 'Smash the Target' arena at the far east of our center. It will be nothing you will want to miss."

After hearing the news, Sonic pulled Link right out of the Trophey Room. "Come on Link; time to see what Pyso wants while I have a few words to someone about something."

So after leaving the Trophy Room; the gang, now including Shulk, gathered around the 'Target Auditorium'. It was smaller than the Smash Arena, but there were targets painted around the walls. On the stage; there are five doors with the Smash symbol on them.

Pyso, now in a body cast and wheelchair, was pushed on stage by some servants. "Greetings Lady and Gentlemen, and Peter …..! I will like to announce that 'Smash the Target' is now available to play."

In the audience; Sonic and Fox were getting excited. "Taget Smashing? Well I better sit this one out just till everyone has their own score, thinking it can't be broken."

Fox explained the rules to Link and Peter. "Just smash the targets while avoiding the hazards. This is about finishing under the least amount of time."

"Seems simple enough. I think I should try it. Are you in Pac-Man?"

Pac-man gave a thumb up.

Peter, Pac-Man, and Bison were the only ones that wanted to participate. Bison folded his arms and looked at Peter with a grin. "Hello Peter Griffin. Done anything _progressive_ on your day off?"

"Meh, just hung around with the guys."

Bison gave Peter a stern look. "Very well."

The three walked on stage and Pyso greeted them with enthusiasm, despite his pain. "I see we only have three contestants. There are a total of five different stages. I'll prefer to perform the easiest and work your way up to the top. Who will like to go first?"

Peter lifted his hand up high. "Oh oh, me me!" Peter started jumping up and down trying to get Pyso's attention. Pyso felt his arm from the pain he had received. "Alright Peter, you may go first."

"Yay!"

Pyso told a servant to open the first door. Peter looked inside and found that the door led to a warm hole. "Is this really necessary?"

* * *

Peter jumped inside and landed at the first stage. Level one took place in an open field with some platforms. A short and a tall boulder were near Peter and there appeared to be a strange, large wooden bird that was flying near some of the targets. There were five targets all together.

**Gready, Go!**

Peter's first target was above him. He double jumped and smashed it. He smirked at the little effort he used and ran to the next one floating on the other side of a boulder. He jumped on the boulder and found a Deku Nut. He just passed it and leaped into the air.

"This is easier than the time I-"

But then Peter felt a horrid pain from his side. A spear was shot out from the side of the boulder. The attack would have blown Peter out of the ring, but thankfully he slammed right into the larger boulder. "This is easy?!"

("I've failed to mention to you that this Smash Bros. Tournament's Target Smashing will be a little bit more difficult. But don't let this discourage you. You have all our viewers cheering for you!")

Peter noticed a bob-bomb next to him. He threw it at the target, avoiding the trap. "Better be careful, this place could get as dangerous as-"

But then the tall boulder tipped over and fell on him, sending him out of the stage.

**Failure.**

* * *

Peter shot right out of the door and landed on the stage, missing Pyso who was standing next to Shulk. "I must say, how did you know that was going to happen?"

Peter slowly pulled himself up. "Wha ….. what the Hell was that?" Pac-Man rushed to Peter as Fox jumped on stage. "Are you sure you've set it to easy?"

Pyso snickered a bit. "Mister McCloud, that was easy. My master wanted everyone to try their hardest."

Pac-Man gulped and looked at Peter. "Well looks like you're screwed."

One of the servants pushed Pac-Man in as he waved his arms in fear.

* * *

**Ready, Go!**

Thinking quickly, Pac-Man recalled the Deku Nut. After breaking the target above, he used it to break the second target guarded by the spear. Pac-Man ran to the boulder and waited till it started shaking. He rushed over to the first boulder and missed the larger one. He heard an explosion from the Bob-bomb and continued. He walked over the fallen boulder and kept an eye out for any possible threats. But then the fallen boulder started shaking. Pac-Man swiftly made it off and the boulder lifted up into the air and out of the stadium.

Pac-Man's jaw dropped, thinking about if he had stayed on longer, but notice a hole where the boulder was. Thinking that the hole was made by the Bob-omb, he jumped inside and found a tunnel. Then magma started filling up behind him. So Pac-Man used his Spin Dash and reached toward the Target at the end of the tunnel, but a trap door opened and Pac-Man fell right in.

**Failure.**

* * *

Pac-Man exit the door, defeated.

"Hey how come his try was less painful?"

In the audience, most of the fighters were shocked by how the new Target stages were. Ralph had his jaw lowered as Vanellope yawned. "Not as bad as a volcano, huh Ralph?"

"Uhhhhhhh."

Billy nudged Sonic and asked if they were always this hard. "Nope, the ones I was in wouldn't troll me like that."

Bison walked over to Peter and Pac-Man and laughed. "You call that endurance? Let me show you what I'm capable of."

He walked right into the door without a sense of fear.

* * *

**Ready, Go!**

Bison destroyed the first two targets just like Pac-Man, but instead of running away from the falling boulder, he used the Bob-omb and blew the hole up himself. He landed inside and rushed toward the third target, he used his Special move, Pyscho Cannon, and shot an orb of energy at the target. He looked up and saw a platform he could pass through by jumping.

He looked to his right and found a ladder. He climbed up to a platform with a target with floating between a floor platform and a ceiling platform. Knowing that it's a trap, he used his Pyscho Cannon to smash it and jumped onto the higher platform, but to his surprise, the platform shot out spikes. He was flung into the air and landed on the wooden bird. Bison saw that the bird was being held with three threads of string, and one snapped from Bison's weight. So Bison waited till he was close enough to the final target, jumped off the bird before falling, and used his Side Special Move called Psycho Crusher to spin right at the target.

**New Record!**

* * *

Bison returned with pride as the fighters cheered. Pac-Man and Peter couldn't believe that he was able to finish so easily.

"Cheater." Peter said while hiding it with a cough.

Pyso congratulated him for completing Level 1. "Well done! My blood was boiling by that magnificent show you've brought us."

Bison folded his arms and laughed. "Thank you. I'll be at the Training Area if anyone needs me." He walked off stage with a huge grin.

Peter and Pac-Man hopped off the stage as Link and Sonic complemented their effort. "I have to say, I was not expecting that." Sonic looked at the stage with the other doors. "They're really pushing us to the limit, well the least we can to is push harder!"

Sonic jumped onto the stage and looked at each door. "You go on ahead. I want to try these for myself."

So the group left Sonic to enjoy himself with target smashing. Billy looked back at how Sonic has so much joy in him with the new challenges. "That Sonic is cool, but I'll have to fight him tomorrow." He looked on the screen and saw Sonic trying out different routes to finish level 1. "I should train myself before we fight!"

Billy caught up to the others as they were just about to enter the eatery for lunch. Billy and Fox sat with Peter and Pac-Man while Link and Shulk sat with each other.

Shulk started a conversation with Link about the Crimson Sword. Link told Shulk that it was modeled from the Master Sword. A blade that can vanquish evil and he alone and wield it, unless if you're a demon lord.

"Amazing, the Master Sword must be incredible; while the Monado …. Well it's a long, long story."

"Not as incredible as you, Shulk." said Link with a feminine voice. Their eyes locked into each other. The only sound they could hear was their own hearts. "Let me experience you."

Their faces got closer to one another as they can see how deep their breaths are. "Fiora means nothing to me now!" Their mouths got closer and-

"Peter?"

Peter eyes widened and saw Fox and the others starring at them. Peter looked over at Link and Shulk as Shulk was only explaining the story of two things called the Bionis and the Mechonis. "Sorry Fox, I was just having another gay fanfiction vision."

The three fighters looked at one another with confusion. "A happy fanfiction vision?" asked Fox.

With Shulk and Link, Link was having a hard time understanding Shulk's story. "I know, it's confusing. Anyways, what's your world like." Link explained to Shulk his story of how he realized he was chosen by the Goddess Hylia to leave his home in the sky and travel all around the surface to stop the Demon King from being released.

"Amazing, so now you're supposed to have this curse that the reincarnation of his hate will haunt your reincarnated lives and the Goddesses's, or should I say Zelda's bloodline. Will Zelda be reincarnated too?"

Link scratched his head thinking if this is possible. He told Shulk that it would be nice, but the reincarnation of a Demon King own hatred will still threaten not just hers, but everyone lives.

"I understand, but just don't get too worried about it. That reincarnation will probably be reborn generations from your time." Shulk then had an idea who the reincarnation of Demise is, the one that died twice. He looked at Link and said not to worry at all.

Link on the other hand was a bit worried about how his next life could be, but he also had a feeling that Shulk knows something that Sonic was trying to hide.

After lunch; they've found Sonic sweating from target smashing. He was talking to Bexter at the information counter in the main hall. "Phew, Pyso there is no liar about how hard they are, just the way I like it."

After Sonic explained something else to Bexter, the rabbit nod his head and hopped away. Sonic noticed everyone coming toward him. "Hey, did I miss lunch?"

"Yes." Peter handed him something wrapped up. "But I got you something."

Sonic unwrapped it and found a chilidog. "I owe you one, Peter!" Sonic immediately ate it. Billy Hatcher asked how far he got at target smashing. Sonic explained to them all that he had beaten Bison time on level 1, but now he's stuck half way on level 2. Sonic stretched his arms and legs. "I think I'll go for a run. Anyone here fast enough to join? And by fast I mean by using your legs and feet, not what you did, Peter."

Knowing that nobody could run even slightly close to his speed, they all answered no. Sonic shrugged and head to the main entrance.

Sonic walked up to the large door with carvings of both Master Hand and another hand named Crazy Hand. Sonic folded his arms and looked at the one in charge of the tournaments. "Wonder what those two are doing."

He exit outside and saw the main courtyard of the Smash Headquarters. The building itself was huge, standing in a circular clearing, surrounded by the wilderness. He saw Sims Avatar tanning, Vanellope playing Frisbee with Ralph, who then tossed over Olimar who was training his Pikmin.

Sonic looked up at the clear blue sky and inhaled the fresh air. "What a great day for a run." Sonic immediately ran ahead down the main pass. The wind caused by Sonic's speed blew away Olimar and most of his Pikmin to somewhere far.

It has been two days since Sonic had run outside, and it felt like salvation. The wind pushing against him, his heart pumping blood at a hyper speed, and the thrill of supersonic speed. It all felt great to him, but then the wind stopped. Sonic looked around and found that he was somehow floating in midair. "What?"

Sonic then noticed a four legged steel type Pokemon with an X on its face called a Metagross. "Metagross." The Metagross walked closer to Sonic as he tried getting away.

"What does this guy want?"

The Metagross looked at Sonic, but then noticed something in the sky. Sonic eyed up and saw Olimar and his Pikmin falling straight toward them. He screamed in horror as he head straight toward the hard ground. Luckily the Metagross used his psychic powers and took a hold of Olimar and his Pikmin. The Pokemon slowly lowered them to the ground.

The Metagross did not look at it wanted to attack, but it did however as blocking Sonic's path. "What's his deal?"

Olimar looked at the Metagross's head and pointed out that something was on it. Sonic got a closer look and found a note. He took it and read through it.

'We are sorry, but you have passed the boundary. You must stay put in and around the Smash Bros. Headquarters. From your current host, Pyso.'

"What does he mean boundaries? Last time, Master Hand allowed me to run around this world." Sonic couldn't understand why this was happening.

"Maybe it's because that Master Hand wants everyone to be in a safe location while he is away. Or perhaps they're doing some research on the natural environment." said Olimar while examining the Metagross.

Sonic looked back at the note and gave it to the Metagross. "I don't know, but we should keep an eye out for anything." Olimar agreed with Sonic and they both walked back to the headquarters.

The Metagross turned around and walked to the other way, eyeing every direction.

Back in the Headquarters, everyone separated so they can be prepared for tomorrow's fights. Billy wanted to train before he could fight Sonic. He entered the stadium and found that Bison had just finished his training.

Billy hopped on stage and started talking to Bison. "Hey Bison, how was training."

"Oh just enough. So tomorrow you will be facing against the blue rodent? How will you last against him, chicken boy."

Billy became insulted by Bison's remarks. "Hey, I can give a good fight. I've fought through an army of evil crows!"

Bison raised one eyebrow. "Crows? Well I can't give any insults to that since you're up against a hedgehog."

He walked away without saying another word.

"Bison, I'll show you what I can do." Billy walked toward a computer next to the stage and took a wrist watch-like device. "This must be how you control the settings." Billy noticed that he could add how many clones there are, how strong, how fast, and can summon any item. "Well, here goes nothing."

Billy hopped inside the portal to train for his fight tomorrow with Sonic the Hedgehog.

Later that night, Link was walking around the halls while making little noise. He made his way to the Trophy Room and found that it was still open. His curiosity about what everyone was saying was getting on his nerves. He walked inside to find his section of trophies. He looked, and looked, and looked, but he couldn't find any trophies relating to him.

Link suddenly found Bexter pulling a large bag. He asked the rabbit if he knew where his section is. "Me? I uhhhh I don't know." He answered with a smile. "Hey, you wanna help me carry this huge bag into the storage room?" Link's kind heart couldn't say no and he took the bag by himself. It was indeed heavy. He asked the rabbit what was in it. "Oh, just some stuff I was told to put away. Nothing important that you want." He said while smirking.

**End of Chapter**

M. Bison's move

Special Move: Pyscho Cannon

Side Special Move: Psycho Crusher

Down Special Move: Slide Kick

Up Special Move: Teleport

**A/N: Well I hope you like this. Gonna be a while before you could see fighting. Please leave a review about your thoughts on this which will help me make this better.**


	4. The Underdogs

**Chapter 4: **The Under Dogs …. Minus Tharja vs. Jigglypuff

"Why ….. why do I just lose to a computer?" Billy was in a struggle with Sonic the Hedgehog in the stage called 'Battle Field'. Billy was slouching down while panting. He looked over at Sonic taunting him. The blue blur spin-dashed at Billy and sent him flying out of the match.

* * *

Billy jumped out of the portal. He was still training to face the real Sonic tomorrow. Billy wiped off some sweat and sat down. "Fighting me will be too easy for him. He's been on hundreds of adventures and I was only in one." Billy sighed as he held his head up with his hand.

"I hope you're not straining yourself, Billy Hatcher."

Billy looked up and saw Pyso holding a bottle of water. "I see you're worried about facing Sonic the Hedgehog. We cannot have you pushing yourself to the limit now."

Billy felt his head from his training. "Sonic's just too fast. I really don't want to lose on the first round. I should have known he'll kick my butt."

Pyso sat down next to Billy and handed him the water. "I was watching you fight the hedgehog. You seemed to be focusing on attacking him head on. How long was your last fight?"

"Too long." Billy took some chugs out of the water.

Pyso laughed like a circus ring leader. He walked over to the panel and showed a replay of Billy's fight. It showed that Billy was doing just attacks. Unlike the other fighters, Billy could not dodge or shield himself with his way of fighting.

"I see you're problem, you only focus on attacking with almost no way of defending. Sonic's speed is tremendous; do not think you can attack head on." He turned back to Billy who was paying close attention. "Are you aware that the fight tomorrow could take place anywhere and will have random items?"

Billy nodded his head. "I know that. That's why I was training in a simpler stage."

Psyo gave a warm laugh. "You have a wise mind. The key to winning is not always brute force. Use the environment, items, and your own wisdom to win against Sonic.

Pyso hopped off stage. "You should receive rest. You and I both know that Sonic must be determined to win. Don't give us a short battle."

Billy looked back at the replay of him just fighting. He took a deep breath and head back to his room to sleep.

* * *

The next day has arrived and everyone is at the eatery again. Peter, Sonic, and Link were sitting at their table together talking about Sonic's fight with Billy Hatcher.

"He's seriously using an egg to fight?" asked Peter while holding a laugh.

"Now don't think I'll win easily. That egg is huge! He told me how he used plenty of eggs to defeat the evil Crows that was invading this land filled with chickens."

"Do you think he eats at KFC?" asked Peter before laughing. He stopped when he saw the Ghost Slayer passing by. "Hold on guys, I have something to do." Remembering his deal he made with Bison, he got up and walked to Ghost Slayer to dig up some dirt. "Excuse me, Ghostslayer."

The Ghost Slayer turned around. "Yeah?" he asked with a deep voice.

"I was wondering if you're afraid to fight that big guy with the humongous hands."

The Ghost Slayer gave Peter an odd stair. "Peter, my title is 'Ghost-Slayer' what does that mean to you?"

"You slay goats?"

"Goats? It's Ghosts. I fought through countless of them on my own. You think I'm afraid of anything?"

"Cthulhu?"

GhostSlayer shook his head from Peter's stupidity. "No Peter, I'm not afraid of anything. Heck, I'm going to fight a very attractive ghost." He eyed at Maya who looked at him, and became frightened. "Too bad that there are some problems that won't work out."

Peter turned angry and poked him in the chest. "Oh don't you start! First that belly dancer lady want …. Wait, Maya's a ghost? Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Peter ran and jumped on Bison's lap, which caused his hot coffee to splash in his face. "Dahhhh!"

"Bison, Maya's a ghost! We have to call Ghost Busters right now! ….. Oh yeah, I already knew that she's dead."

"Get off!" Bison, with his face burning, punched Peter off him.

At Link and Sonic's table, Fox joined them after seeing Peter. "So how long did you know him?"

"When he first believed he was faster them me." sighed Sonic.

Link, remembering that Fox was an original fighter, asked about the other fighters named Link, Zelda, and Toon Link. "What are you talking about, Link, you're-" Fox notice Sonic waving his hand as he hold a time period chart showing that this Link was from the distant past. "Oh, you're a fan of the Great ….. Linkamssssta and hisssss sister Zeldame?"

Link glared at Fox knowing that he was hiding something, but he was too good of heart to just force out answers without a real good reason. Sonic sighed in relief.

"So anyway, what do you think of this Shulk guy?" Sonic asked Fox.

"Well he doesn't look like a fighter, but that sword he has seems advanced."

Link told Fox that Shulk's weapon is called the Monado and was used to fight off machines.

"Robots, well I won't have a tough time. The only robot here is GLaDos."

As they talk; Spyro and Crash passed them by and sat at a table together. Spyro laid the menu on his table and started talking to Crash. "Wow, I just can't pick. I'm too excited about my fight in a few days! Are you excited too?"

Crash looked up and shouted, "Pancakes!"

"….. O.K….."

Spyro looked around the room seeing everyone eating. He noticed his challenger, GLaDos, recharging herself through an outlet. "I still can't believe that robot's a fighter. She's too big! How is she able to fit in this room?"

As everyone was eating, they heard an announcement from Pyso. "Attention our fighters, we-"

"It's time to fight. We get it already." moaned Peter.

"(Insignificant blob) Well then; please finish up."

Fox and Shulk got up from their seats. "Good luck out there, newcomer." Fox gave Shulk a thumb up and walked out.

Shulk thought to himself that this will be an interesting fight. "He seems like nice person fox. Good to have someone like him as an opponent."

They all exit the eatery and walked toward the stadium.

At the stadium; Fox and Shulk were on the stage as everyone cheers.

Pyso was talking to Fox and Shulk. "Fox, Leader of Star Fox. Shulk, wielder of the Monado. You two are the first fighters of today. Fill the viewers of this battle with great enthusiasm, as you are the beginning."

Fox took out his blaster. "I hope you're as good as Link when it goes against a blaster."

Shulk reached for his Monado. "I'll be fine. The Monado is not just a mere swo…." Shulk moved his hand behind his back and found that the Monado was gone. "The Monado!"

He looked around for his weapon. "This can't be! I just had the Monado here." He looked around the stadium and found the Monado, being chewed on by Bexter.

"Why is there a hole here?"

Shulk lightly took the Monado back as Bexter hopped away.

"Runt." Pyso snarled under his breath. "Now then, on with the smash."

Shulk and Fox jumped into the portal and landed in Fox's world.

* * *

Fox and Shulk found themselves on the Great Fox flying over Corneria. "Are we flying?" asked Shulk in amazement. He looked up and saw the Arwings flying by. Fox opened a device on his head and heard the voiced of this three team mates. "Slippy here, be careful." "Krystal here, I love watching you fight." "Peppy here, don't push yourself."

Fox took notice of a long silence. "What happened to Falco?"

"He's still angry that he wasn't invited this time." explained Slippy.

Shulk walked up to Fox and asked who he was talking to. "My team mates. They're flying over us." Then one member of Star Fox shot around them.

"What, I thought you said they were you're team mates?"

"Master Hand's rules… sorry Fox." sighed Krystal.

Fox stretch out. "It's o.k. Krystal. My real focus it my new opponent." Shulk took notice that Fox is ready to fight. "Come on, I'll let you make the first move."

Shulk knew that there was more to this. A barrel appeared on the dorsal fin of the ship and rolled down. Shulk jumped out of the way as the barrel rolled toward Fox. Fox used his down special move, Reflector, and deflected the barrel. Shulk even didn't see it and was hit. A variety of food popped out. He quickly got up and ate all the food to gain some health.

"So you can deflect attacks. But I'm not giving up!"

Shulk used his Special Move, Buster. He raised the Monado into the air and began charging as the sword grew longer.

"This ain't good."

("No no no; the correct term is 'isn't'." stated Pyso.)

("You're a grammer Nazi?" asked Peter.)

("A Nazi?! Me? Do I look evil?")

("Weeeelllllll.")

Fox knew he had to attack now. "I'll just use my blaster and-" But then one of his own teammates shot at him and he was flung right into Shulk's range. He unleashed the Monado and Fox was flung to the edge of the Great Fox.

"Sorry Fox." said Slippy.

Fox got up and shook his head. "If I was a machine, I would have lost a stock." Fox used his special move, blaster, and started shooting at Shulk. Shulk quickly reacted and used his Down Special Move, Shield. Fox's attack did nothing and the shield disappeared. Shulk rushed over to attacked Fox, but he rolled behind him to dodge. Fox was going to punch him, but Shulk use his regular shield and blocked it. Shulk then used his Side Special Move, Speed, and rushed at Fox with the Monado pointing forward.

"So you have a move just like mine."

So Fox used his own Side Special Move, Boost, and attacked Shulk head on. Before Fox could use another, Shulk jumped into the air and dodged. Shulk noticed a Heart Container appearing on the end of the Great Fox. He tried making a run for it, but Fox was much faster. He took the container and restored his health.

Shulk jumped down and started attacking Fox. Fox took some damage and rolled behind Shulk. He grabbed him and threw him off the Great Fox.

To gain an extra jump, Shulk used his Up Special Move, Cyclone, he spun the Monado around and a whirl wind lift him up.

("Now there's someone ripping off Link." said Sonic before Link mentioning he'd never tried out his Smash Moves. "Oh, I mean Lyn! An Assistant Trophy.")

Unfortunately the attack wasn't enough to reach the edge and he fell down.

(Fox: 3. Shulk: 2)

Shulk returned and saw Fox standing on the dorsal fin. "Come on!" The two charged right at each other, before any one of them attacked, they both activated their shields to block the other's attack.

"That was good thinking there." complemented Fox.

"Not bad yourself." complemented Shulk.

They switched to offence and started beating each other so their damage meters reached over one hundred percent.

Team Star Fox was watching the fight. "I know we're supposed to be the stage's hazards, but this is getting exciting!" said Slippy.

"Yep, Fox sure can fight even without an Arwing." said Peppy. "If only his father was here to see this."

Krystal was admiring Fox, but then something was bleeping inside her Arwing. She looked on her dashboard and found that an alarm was triggered. "It's them!"

On the stage; Shulk and Fox's hit percentage were around one hundred and fifty. Fox noticed this and rolled away from Shulk. "I need to find a projectile to knock Shulk out of the stage." Suddenly a Spring appeared. "Not what I was thinking, but it will work." Fox took the spring and moved around Shulk to confuse him. He decided to throw it now, but then Fox was struck by a laser. He was flung out of the stage and lost one stock.

(Fox: 2 Shulk: 2)

Shulk looked up and saw there were now three different types of flying vehicles. Fox returned and immediately recognized them. "Oh great, Star Wolf."

The three ships, called Wolfens, flew over the two and up into the air. They flew down wards and slowed down.

"I can't let you do that Fox." said Wolf.

"We don't want you winning this Brawl." said Leon the chameleon.

"I will fight and be admired by the eyes of Krystal." said Panther.

Fox shook his head in annoyance. "Wolf, I thought Master Hand told you guys none of you will show up."

Wolf grinned to himself. "I will not allow you to win when I wasn't invited to this battle."

"This Master Hand should know better than to leave us behind." said Leon as he almost shot Shulk.

With the rest of the Starfox team, they were getting real annoyed by them. "Great, Panther again." Krystal began talking to Fox. "Don't worry; we'll take care of Star Wolf. You can focus your energy on Shulk."

"Roger that." Fox, now with zero percent damage, attacked Shulk with this Boost attack. Shulk was flung near the front of the Great Fox. Knowing that he could easily lose a stock, he looked around for an item that could help him; to his surprise, a Final Smash appeared before him. "The Final Smash." Shulk wasted no time and attacked it.

"Oh no!" Fox moved in to stop Shulk, but was blocked by one of the Arwing's laser trying to hit Star Wolf.

"Sorry Fox." said Slippy.

"'Sorry Fox.' Is that all you have to say?" Leon began taunting Slippy.

"Hey, get back here!" Slippy started chasing Leon, but then the chameleon used a summersault to get behind Slippy.

"I think I'll torture you for a while." Leon started shooting at Slippy.

"Uh oh, get me outta this Fox!"

"Uhhhh, I'm kinda busy here."

"Oh yeah, sorry Fox."

Suddenly the sky turned dark. "Oh this will be entertaining." said Wolf as he looked downwards at the battle. Right now, Shulk has possessed the Final Smash. Using its powers, the Monado extended and then a giant appeared in the background.

"The Bionis?" Shulk moved the Monado high into the air and the Bionis did the same.

"Oh no…" Knowing what will happen, Fox tried moving out of the way, but was block again by lasers.

"Sorry!" Peppy apologized.

The titan slashed down at Fox, sending him out of the stage.

(Fox: 1 Shulk: 2)

("It appears Fox is losing to Shulk. He has to give everything he has if he wants to win.")

(As Pyso was stating the obvious, Sonic was cheering for Fox and Link was cheering for Shulk.)

("Come on Fox; give him your best shot!" Sonic started rooting as Jigglypuff hopped up and down.

("Will you just keep quiet." demanded Tharja as she just sits there.)

("Ayh don't be a party pooper." said Vanellope who was sitting next to her.)

("How long were you there?" asked Tharja who was a bit surprised.)

(Link was amazed by Shulk's Final Smash. "Please don't give my another vision about you and Shulk." Plead Peter while Link doesn't have a clue what he was talking about.)

Fox returned with only one stock left while Shulk has two. "And here I thought he was just going to be a clone of Marth." Fox watched as Shulk just stood in the center waiting for him to attack.

"Come on, don't have all day."

Since Fox's damage meter was at zero and Shulk's was still high, he decided to attack Shulk with little worry. He used his blaster and shot at Shulk to deal some damage, and jumped away from the lasers that Shulk deflected.

A crate appeared and Shulk broke it. It held one fan and two Max Tomatoes. Shulk took the fan and the tomatoes. Shulk whacked Fox with the Fan, but then he rolled away. Shulk quickly threw the fan at Fox, but he deflected it back at Shulk.

Panther swooped in and almost rammed into Shulk, but he rolled out of the way, only to be hit by Fox's charged kick. Shulk was flung onto the dorsal fin. He got up and saw Fox coming. Suddenly a Green Shell appeared. Thinking quickly, Shulk took it and threw it right at Fox before he had time to react.

"Woah!" Fox saw the shell coming fast, but then and explosion happened and a fourth Arwing swooped in.

"After all this time, you still need my help!"

"Falco!"

Falco flew around the Great Fox. "Getting left out was getting on my nerve. Hope I didn't come in to …." Falco suddenly noticed that Fox was not on stage. He looked at the front and saw that Fox was falling off the stage. "Please tell me I did not hit Fox!"

"Falco!"

Fox was falling toward the bottom. He instantly remembered that he could hop onto the Great Fox's laser. He jumped two times and charged up his Fire Fox move right in front of the Great Fox's laser cannons. Then those start charging. "Falco!" The lasers shot directly at Fox and he was flung out.

**Game!**

* * *

Shulk was swinging the Monado as Fox clapped in the background.

"The winner is, Shulk!"

* * *

Fox and Shulk exit the stage, leaving Falco to deal with his teammates as Star Wolf couldn't stop laughing.

Fox and Shulk returned and Pyso gratefully greeted them both. "That was splendid! Magnificent!"

Fox was feeling his head. "I don't believe it." He looked up at the screen and saw Star Fox complaining to Falco. "You've shot Fox!" "What were you thinking out there?!" "Were you even paying attention while aiming near poor Fox."

"Guys, I can explain." said Falco as Star Wolf was still laughing.

The screen turned off and Pyso raised Shulk's hands. "Our winner is Shulk!" Everyone cheered for Shulk. He, himself wasn't too sure about his victory. "I lost on accident. We should really have a rematch."

Fox patted Shulk on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. That's the rules for Smash Bros. We have to focus on our opponent, and the environment."

The two walked back to their seats as their friends complemented them. "I really hate to be Falco right now." Sonic said while having his seats up.

Vanellope was jumping up and down. "Hey Shulk, you and that big guy really beat Fox good!"

Her cheering was getting on Tharja's nerves. "Why not light some fireworks?" she sarcastically asked.

"O.K." Suddenly Peter had a pile of improperly placed fire work. He lit on match, but then Maya flew in and blew the candle out, giving Peter a sudden chill. "Geeze dead lady, what's your deal."

Everyone glared at Peter as Tharja was curious about Maya. "So tell me, why would a dead girl like you be able to fight?"

Maya hesitated a bit. "I … I don't know. I was given an invitation by the rabbit. I don't even know how the rabbit was able to go where I was."

"Well Master Hand had bends the rules about inviting dead people." said Fox. "But he usually just revives them, not let their ghost fight."

"Very interesting." Peter Griffin is now dressed like Sherlock Homes. "My calculations indicate that the giant with the big sword should have cut that ship in half."

Thajra only eyed at Peter and signed. "Well dead or not, you will be fighting a warrior that slays ghosts. Well the shorter it is, the faster I can be somewhere else."

The thoughts of the Ghostslayer made Maya worried. "You don't think he would slay me?"

Sonic stretched out his arms. "Don't sweat it. This world's rules make it so you can't die. Even if he does go too far, you'll just turn into a trophy."

"A trophy?" asked Peter.

As Sonic was explaining some of the rules to Peter, Pyso made another announcement. "Our next smash is about to begin. Maya and Ghostslayer, please come to the stage."

Maya sighed with fear. "It's my turn." She and Ghostslayer got up and met each other on stage.

Ghostslayer looked Maya over and blush.

"That better be for sexual related things only!"

"Peter!"

Ghostslayer cleared his throat and spoke to Maya. "Don't worry, I won't hurt your lovely face too much." Ghostslayer's 'complements' had no effect on Maya. She was still worry for her soul. "I really suck at this." Ghostslayer thought to himself.

Pyso told a servant to set up the next stage. "Unfortunately; both your worlds lack a suitable location. We would have used the cursed book that you were contained in, Maya, but unfortunately we have used a pop-up book like stage already for the green dinosaur with the frog tongue. But worry no more, I will sent you to a place that will fit your themes."

The portal opened and the two fighters jumped inside.

* * *

Ghostslayer and Maya landed in Luigi's Mansion.

Ghostslayer looked around and found that the Mansion contains four rooms with their own support beam and the entrance room. He also took notice of how the ghosts look around him. "Seriously, you call these ghosts?"

He saw Maya a floor above him. "O.K. I got to fight the cute girl without looking too vicious. These ghosts aren't helping at all. Let see, I could allow her to take the first hit. I'll just go reaaaaalllllll easy on her and-"

But then Ghostslayer became frozen in ice. Maya had thrown a Freezie at him. She jumped onto the second floor and floated near the frozen warrior. "I hope my attacks are good enough." Maya used her Side Special Move, Ember. Maya casted a small light that moved forward quickly. Maya released her power and the light flashed with blue fire.

("She's a Zelda clone?" Sonic thought to himself.)

The amber released Ghostslayer from the ice. "She's hot …. No pun intended." Ghostslayer said while trying not to look stupid. He readied his sword and used his Special Move, Ghostly Charge, his body started flashing as he charges his attack. He unleashed it at Maya and she was flung ten feet away.

("And he's an Ike and Marth clone. Figures.")

Maya quickly got up and attacked Ghostslayer with her ghostly energy. The warrior wasn't doing much for stop her.

("It seems the Ghostslayer is standing there. What is his strategy?" Pyso announced to the audience. "What is he really doing?")

Ghostslayer rolled out of the away as a Pokeball appeared next to Maya. Thinking quickly; she threw the ball toward Ghostslayer. Ghostslayer ducked down to the second floor as the ball hit the support beam. A blue frog Pokemon called a Froakie came out of the Pokeball. The Pokemon cast itself in a bubble and hopped three times, but then jumped off the stage. Ghostslayer was safe from the Pokemon on the first floor. This did nothing to her opponent, but Maya did take notice of the support beam."

Maya reached the first floor and used Amber on the Ghostslayer. He took some damage and used his Side Special Move, Poltergeist Sweep, he charged right at Maya and slashed at her. He continued to do some additional damage and grabbed her. He threw her to the ground and used a charged upward attack and sent her flying high. She hasn't reached the top and started falling downwards. So Ghostslayer jumped up and attacked her at the side, sending her to off the stage.

She quickly reacted and used her Up Special move, Hide and Seek, and teleported back onto the stage. "That was close." She took too much damage and will be flung out by the next attack.

Ghostslayer was scratching his head. "Well that wasn't going easy." He sighed and went to the second floor. Maya was keeping her distance to wait for a healing item. They both just stood there for a while, waiting for the other to move or for another item.

(Everyone on stage was wondering what they will do next. Pyso seemed to be getting impatient. "What are they doing ….?" He rubbed his chin and looked over at a servant handling the machine that controls the portal. "Perhaps they need some gifts." He motioned his hands at the servant and he understood completely. He pressed a button and a Hammer appeared on the second floor.)

The two fighters noticed the hammer. They both knew what the item is capable of. "If I could get that, I could send him off the stage." Thought Maya. She and Ghostslayer rushed toward the hammer. Ghostslayer was going to use his Poltergeist attack, but Maya reached the hammer first. The music changed and Maya was walking toward Ghostslayer.

"Not good, not good!" Ghostslayer ran off as Maya gave chase. She walked pass the support beam and completely destroyed it, which caused that upper side of the room to collapse. Maya was able to reach Ghostslayer and sent him flying off stage.

(Maya: 3 Ghostslayer: 2)

Ghostslayer returned and Maya's power-up was depleted. "She's good." He said with a smile. "Maybe I won't have to go easy." With Maya's hit points high, he rushed toward her and started attacking. They both jumped onto the second floor and Ghostslayer used his Ghostly Charge attack on Maya, she spun out of the away and Ghostslayer destroyed the second support beam.

A Bunny Hood appeared and Ghostlayer took it. With the added speed, Ghostslayer caught up with Maya and sent her flying upwards. She screamed in fear as she disappeared into the background.

(Maya: 2 Ghostlayer: 2)

Maya returned and dealt damage to Ghostslayer. Maya was about to do another attack, but Ghostslayer used his Down Special Move, Soul's Vengeance, he flashed a bit and Maya attacked. He felt no damage, but he unleashed a powerful attack on Maya.

"That was my Soul's Vengeance attack." explained Ghostslayer. "It allows me to miss an attack, but deal a more powerful one to my opponent. It only works if I am attacked though."

Maya now has to be more careful with Ghostslayer. A crate appeared and Maya opened it. There were three metal boxes, and one bazooka like weapon called a Cracker Launcher. Maya grabbed two boxes and the Cracker Launcher as Ghostslayer took the last box. Both of their bodies became metal and Maya aimed the weapon toward Ghostslayer. "This …. This is exciting!" Maya's usual frighten face turned bright with excitement.

("And here I thought I won't be the only gloomy girl. Great." said Tharja as she slouches.)

She launched some missiles at Ghostslayer. He had no time to use his Soul's Vengeance and was struck multiple times. Thanks to his metal power-up, he was taking in less damage. He managed to attack Maya, but with her metal body, she only took little damage like the swordsman.

Suddenly the metal power-ups depleted and the Cracker Launcher ran out of ammo. Maya ran straight to Ghostslayer and used some combo moves on him. He got away from the now excited Maya and used and took a Motion-Sensor Bomb and threw it at Maya. She used her Special move, Pages, and shelled herself in pages from a book. This deflected the attack back at Ghostslayer. He jumping out of the way and the bomb was set on the floor. Maya was so excited that she destroyed the third support beam next to her.

With only a small portion of the mansion remaining, Ghostslayer was running out of places to escape. "When did she become so full of energy?" Maya used her Hide and Seek move to reach Ghostslayer. He however jumped down to where Maya was before. She floated back to him, ready for anything. Ghostslayer decide to confuse her by rolling around her. She did the same so she wouldn't be caught in a trap. Ghostslayer waited for the right moment and grabbed her. He dealt some damage and threw her and the Motion-Sensor Bomb. The explosion destroyed the remaining part of the Mansion and sent Maya off the other side of the stage. She was going to double jump back on, but Ghostslayer attacked her downwards and she was sent falling straight down.

(Maya: 1 Ghostslayer: 2)

Maya returned with only one stock left. Ghostslayer would expect for her to be frightened due to her last stock, but was far from worried. She giggled a bit and used her Amber attack on Ghostslayer. He took some damage as he rolled to her and used his Up special move, Sky's Judgment, on her. He flung the sword into the air and caused some damage. He then jumped up, grabbed the sword, and hurdled down at Maya.

She was flung a short distance and got up immediately. Maya jumped and attack the Ghostslayer. She then used her Down Special move, Flash, her entire body flashed like a camera. This caused the Ghostslayer to be stunned. Maya dealt a lot of damage to Ghostslayer. When he snapped out of Maya's attack, he shield himself as Maya continued to attack.

"This girl's too overjoyed …. And so hot …. I'm gonna lose if I don't finds something quick." Suddenly a Smash Ball appeared. Maya was paying too much attention to Ghostslayer to even notice. Ghostslayer rolled out of the way and used his Poltergeist Sweep on Maya to buy himself some time. He tried jumping up for the Smash Ball, but without the Mansion, he can't reach it. Suddenly the ground began shaking and the Mansion rose from the ground. He saw Maya reaching for the Smash Ball. He used his Sky's Judgment attack and dealt damage on Maya and the Smash Ball. The two continued to attack the Smash Ball for its power. Maya was laughing with joy as Ghostslayer was saying 'Oh crap' over and over in his mind.

Maya was able to destroy the ball and gained its power. Knowing that the power may deplete after a time without it being activated, he refused to let Maya unleash it. "Hate to do this on a cute girl, but I really need to use the _prize_ to help protect my home. He attacked Maya non-stop. When Maya tried rolling out of the way, the Ghostslayer followed her and attacked. With Ghostslayer's attacks, the Smash Ball exit out of Maya's body and was free. Ghostslayer grabbed and threw Maya the other direction and smashed the ball, gaining its powers. Ghostslayer got close to Maya and unleashed its power. Suddenly a horde of ghosts rose from the ground and took hold of Maya. The Ghostslayer's sword glowed and he started slashing at the ghosts with great strength. With only a single blow, Ghostslayer sent the caught Maya flying off the stage.

**Game!**

* * *

Ghostlayer was swinging his sword as Maya was kneeling in the background.

"The winner, Ghostslayer!"

* * *

Ghostslayer jumped out of the portal sweating bullets as Maya was completely cheerful. "I …. I haven't felt this happy in years!" She hugged the Ghostslayer without any fear and walked back to her seat.

"You're …. Welcome." Ghostslayer said under his breath as he blushed from the hug.

"You're supposed to slain her! Not google eye her!" Then someone smacked Peter from behind the head.

Pyso was very amused by the battle. "Here cheer for Ghostslayer. He will participate in the second rounds with the other winners!" Everyone cheered for Ghostslayer as he walked back to his seat.

At Maya's seat, she was still filled with excitement. "You know, I don't believe the Ghostslayer doesn't slay any ghost."

"Typical." said Peter before he was smacked in the head again.

"Just stay quiet." said Tharja as Vanellope giggled.

Billy Hatcher was clenching the armchair of his seat. Sonic noticed this and asked what's wrong. "Me? I was just … uh .."

"Nervous to fight me?" Billy jumped a bit. "Don't worry; I know you're new to this. I'll let you practice a bit and give you a free shot at taking a stock off me."

With Sonic's attitude; Billy knew that Sonic may be impossible to beat. "But I have been practicing." Billy thought to himself from last night. His face was sweating. Truthfully he and his egg attacks are powerful, but there is a catch to everything.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, Billy Hatcher. It is your turn! Come and show us the power of Speed and the strength of Courage."

"Courage….." Billy thought to himself. He and Sonic both got up as their friends cheered him on. They walked on the stage and Sonic held his hand out. "Good luck out there." Billy grabbed Sonic's hand and shook it. "Same here." Pyso ordered the portal to open and the two jumped right in.

* * *

Sonic and Billy landed in Green Hill Zone. Sonic looked around and breathed in the fresh air of his home world. "Ahhhh, good to be back." He looked in the background where an arch is standing and saw three of his friends running on it. "Hey Tails, Knuckles, and Silver!" He three friends waved at him and continued to run.

"Hey, why do we have to run on this path for the entire fight?" asked Knuckles the Echidna.

"I don't have a clue. Master Hand can be weird." answered Tails.

"Don't tell me you're tired already." Silver the Hedgehog said to Knuckles.

"Me, tired? I can keep this all day. How about you try it instead of floating?"

**Ready, Go!**

Sonic gestured Billy to make his first move. That was when he noticed two eggs on stage. One was next to Billy while the other was in the center. "And here I thought you will just summon these eggs on command."

Billy took the one next to him and used his Side Special Move, Egg Roll, this is similar to Sonic and Jigglypuff's speed dash, but works instantly but with less damage.

Sonic allowed Billy to attack him. "Good, now tired some normal attacks." With his egg, Billy only has to run around Sonic to damage him. He can also charge forward to deal more damage.

Sonic then used his Up Special Move, Spring, and launched himself over Billy. He ran to the other side. Billy was going to roll over to him, but he stopped when the ground collapsed. "Woah, does that always happen?"

"Yep." Billy jumped over and used his Normal Special Move, Egg Throw, he just has to toss the egg at Sonic and the egg will just roll back the other way. He can also do this in midar, the egg will just land on Sonic, but Billy will have to retrieve it. Sonic noticed how much damage he'd received. "I have to hand it to you, you're strong with that egg."

Billy then used his Up Special Move, Egg Spin, he jumping into the air while spinning. When he is in the air, he has to slam onto the ground to continue non-stop. Sonic was very impressed by this. "You're doing great." Sonic then suddenly noticed that the egg had gotten larger.

Billy's last special attack is called Egg Pound. It's just like pounding on the ground like his Up Special Move, only it stays on the ground and gives more damage.

"I think you're getting the hand of this … have you been practicing before?" Billy sheepishly smiled. "Well I'll give you that. Now knock me out." Billy used his Egg Toss attack and sent Sonic off the stage.

(Sonic: 2 Billy: 3)

Sonic returned to Green Hill Zone and gave Billy a thumb up. "Play time's over!" Sonic then ran toward Billy with great speed. He attacked Billy and gave him 20% of damage, which caused Billy to release his egg. Sonic attacked the egg a lot and smashed it. Billy knew this will happen from experience in his adventure. Sonic looked over at the smaller egg and started attacking that too.

Billy tried stopping him with some normal attacks like punching and kicking. Without the egg, he could only use one Special Move called Rooster Call.

Sonic only damaged it half as much as the other egg. "Hate to look like a bad guy, but you're going to have to be careful with these eggs." Sonic ran around a bit to wait for Billy to retrieve the egg. "Get ready Billy."

Sonic used his Special Move, Homing Attack. He spun up in a ball and floated in the air a bit, then he hurdled toward Billy. Billy could not dodge the attack by rolling around or shielding himself with the egg, instead he used his Egg Spin attack and moved out of the way. He then used Egg Throw in midair and attacked Sonic. Sonic used Spring and jumping into the air, he charged down at Billy with a kick. Billy moved out of the way and the spot Sonic was aiming at collapsed. Sonic was able to hold onto a cliff and pull himself up. "Gotta be more careful with that move." Then Billy attacked Sonic when he wasn't paying attention.

Billy rose Sonic's damage meter to 60%. He used his Egg Throw Attack and hurdled Sonic on the other side of the hole. The egg however fell off the cliff as it closed. Billy saw Sonic coming and rolled out of the way. He was able to use his shield to block attacks and grabbed Sonic without the egg. He damaged Sonic and threw him to the closest side off the stage.

(Sonic: 1 Billy: 3)

("Amazing." said Pyso. "Billy may be a fiercer fighter than I've imagined." Pyso then thought about how Billy was training a lot. "But Sonic will not lose so easily." He thought to himself.)

Sonic returned and started thinking while tapping his foot. "Let me see. I only have one stock left and Billy has three. Well, I guess this means I'm giving it everything I got."

A Bumper and two more eggs appeared. "Time for a little pay-back." Sonic grabbed the Bumber and threw it at Billy. It was a direct hit and Billy was almost bumped off the stage. He took an egg and tried running at Sonic. The Blue Blur kept jumping over him as he attacked from above. A checkpoint popped from the ground and struck Billy. He let the egg go again and Sonic started punching Billy.

He threw him over the Bumper and followed him. He was able to charge a punch and attack Billy. He was hurdled off the stage.

(Sonic: 1 Billy: 2)

Billy returned and saw Sonic running in place. Suddenly a Superspicy Curry appeared and Billy took it. He started shooting out fire non-stop. He ran over to Sonic and was causing damage. Sonic escaped and ran to the other side of the stage. A Screw Attack appeared and Sonic took it. When Billy was done, Sonic started using the Screw Attack on Billy. He rolled out of the way and took another egg. He dashed at Sonic and used his Egg Roll.

Sonic jumped out of the way and used his Down Special Move, Spin Charge. He charged up a spin and hurdled toward Billy. After passing Billy, he turned around and attacked him again. Billy used his Egg Spin and got himself away, that was when a Cloaking Device appeared. He took it and turned invisible.

"Oh not this again." Sonic looked around to find any sign of Billy as the boy gloat. "You can't find me!" But to his despise, when Billy grabbed the egg back, the egg did not turn invisible. "Uh oh." Sonic found him and dealt more damage. Sonic was able to break the egg, leaving Billy almost defenseless.

After fighting a bit, a Smash Ball appeared. Billy was too slow to reach it before Sonic. The Hedgehog was able to contain its power. "Get ready for Super Sonic!" He used the power and summoned seven colored gems.

"The Chaos Emeralds!"

With the seven Emeralds, Sonic turned into Super Sonic. He was moving around the stage with ridiculous speed. Billy was dodging every move surprisingly. Sonic wasn't making a dent on Billy Hatcher in his supper form.

As Billy was dodging, he accidently made contact with a checkpoint. This pushed him toward Super Sonic's direction and he was flung off stage.

(Sonic: 1 Billy: 1)

("The score is tided. What will the outcome of the match will be?")

Billy was under pressure. He lost two stocks and Sonic was going easy on him at first. He thought that all his training was for nothing; that was when he remembered what Pyso told him. He said that he cannot attack Sonic head on, so a better strategy will be to use the environment, items, and his own wisdom to have a better chance. "That's right, even the items I've used already was doing great. He thought about the collapsing area and the checkpoints and how Sonic and be too full of himself. "I can dodge and block Sonic's attack without the egg, but I'll be less powerful and slower. Sonic's already has his damage meter up, maybe if another good item can show up."

So Billy decided to ignore the eggs, surprising Sonic. "What is he doing?" Sonic wondered. He used his Side Special Move, Spin Dash, and rolled toward Billy without charging like Spin Charge. Billy waited for the right moment and dodged the attack. Sonic uncurled himself and tried kicking him. Billy dodged that attack too.

"Now you're learning." Billy started rolling around the stage. Sonic tried waiting for a good time to attack, and then a checkpoint appeared. Billy got close to Sonic and grabbed him. He threw him at the checkpoint, sending him sliding across the stage. As Sonic was getting up, he felt the stage moving. He got out of the way and part of the floor collapsed again.

When the checkpoint disappeared, a barrel appeared and rolled down the hill. Billy moved out of the way, not attacking it. Sonic on the other hand jumped over it and kicked downwards at it. The barrel turned out to be explosive. Sonic was now falling down the hole from the explosion. He used his Spring move and jumped out of the hole as it disappeared. Sonic ran around a bit and confused Billy. He was able to land some hits on Billy, but he continued to dodge the best he can.

"Come on, I really need a good item."

Billy's prayer was answered. On the edge of the stage, two Pokeballs appeared. They both looked at each other and made a run for it. Sonic was going to grab the first Pokeball, but Billy took an egg and rolled at Sonic. He charged up an attack and knocked Billy off the egg. Sonic took the Pokeball he was aiming for and Billy took the other.

Sonic ran to the other side of Green Hill Zone. "Well Billy, this is it!" Sonic threw the Pokeball toward Billy. Out from the ball came something huge. It was a large red and black bird with claw-like wings and a long tail. They were both in amazement by the new Pokemon.

("How rare, Sonic had just summoned the legendary Pokemon, Yveltal!")

(Everyone in the seats was filled with amazement.)

The Yveltal roared. It flew up into the air and floated down in the background where Billy was facing. The pokemon started spinning around and launched right at Billy. He was flung close to Sonic as the Yveltal was getting ready to attack Billy again.

"Have enough?" asked Sonic. Billy got up and smiled. "I know that look, and I also know what you're thinking!" With a big smile, Billy threw down his Pokeball. Another large and majestic Pokemon came out, this one was a blue and black reindeer like Pokemon with gems on its antlers.

("I don't believe this! Not only that Yveltal is here, but now Xerneas has appeared as well!")

("Why those two?" asked Peter.)

Sonic took a few steps back as he watches the Xerneas raising its high legs. As Billy was grinning, he realized he had forgotten the Yveltal. He saw the Pokemon getting ready to attack.

When the Xerneas smashed the ground, something was burrowing toward Sonic, he tried jumping over it, but then a rock shot out and hit him at the same time Billy was struck by the Yveltal.

**Game!**

* * *

(Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting for the winner to be revealed.)

"The winner is

.

.

.

.

"Billy Hatcher!"

Billy was giving a thumb up while saying "Good Morning!" as Sonic clapped in the background.

* * *

Sonic and Billy returned as everyone cheered for Billy Hatcher. The boy was soaking up all the glory; that was until Sonic stepped closer to him. Billy notice the stern look on Sonic, but then the Hedgehog smiled and gave him a thumb up. "Thank you for the challenge!" They both shook hands and the crowd cheered louder.

"That was magnificent!" complemented Pyso. "So now Shulk, Ghostslayer, and Billy will be competing in the second round. The six that have fought today deserve a rest. Today's matches are over. Please enjoy the rest of this day."

As everyone was leaving, Bison was looking at the screen showing some replays of Sonic fighting. He placed his hand on his chin and began thinking.

In the main hall; the three winners were being praised by the small group. "You don't have to worship us." said Shulk as he felt embarrassed.

"Yeah, I won and you're not replacing your God with me." said Peter.

Vanellope met up with Wreck-it Ralph and he asked the girl why she was sitting next to Tharja. "I'm going to ask her later if she can teach me magic!"

"Greeeeeat." As Ralph was thinking of the consequences, he noticed that Bexter and a humanoid snail with a swirled shell and yellow skin were at some computers on stands. "Hey Sonic, what are those for?"

Sonic looked over to where Ralph was pointing. "So they've finally set those up." Sonic and Fox explained that those are for communicating with their friends and family back home. "In our worlds, these guys set up other computers called Dimensional Phones so we can call anyone."

They walked over to Bexter and the large snail. "Hello." greeted the snail in a stupid sounding voice. "I am called Snailer ….. uh the Snail." The snail's head looks we could belong in the Dragon Ball Z world.

"Another lazy name?" asked Peter.

"Yep, I am in charge of all the technical stuff like this T.V. here." Snailer patted on of the 'T.V.s' but then it collapsed into pieces.

"Hee hee, that's why I'm here to help!" said Bexter.

Sonic walked over to two machines that seemed to be working. "So are these good to go."

"Uh huh." answered Bexter. "But right now we only have those two for Fox's world and Ralph's videogame world."

Fox and Ralph gave a call to their world. They could select any of their friends to talk to. "These here can find anyone close range from where we've set them up. Your friends and either answer or ignored you if they don't want to see you." explained Snailer.

"Well that sounds harsh." said Sonic.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault this time."

Fox couldn't get anyone to answer. "Must still be yelling at Fox."

Ralph however was able to get his friend and co-worker, Fix-it Felix. "Why hi, Ralph and Vanellope." Greeted Felix and Ralph and Vanellope waved 'hi'.

"Mario?" asked Sonic.

"So how's Smash Bros.?" Ralph explained that he won his first match and will be competing in the second round. "Uh, that sounds exciting. I hope you win that special prize."

"A special prize? I didn't hear anything about that." said Peter.

"Yeah, there are no prizes. These are just meant for fun." said Fox.

Vanellope tilted her head in confusion. "That what the rabbit told us before."

Everyone looked at the rabbit. "Oh, sorry for anyone I forgot to tell you. This time, we will be giving a special prize to our winner." He then hopped closer to Link. "It's a secret to everybody."

"That's right; we won't tell you that it is-"

Suddenly Snailer felt a sudden shock. "Now, Now, Now, don't spoil the surprise." Pyso walked by and asked how everyone was doing.

"Yeah, I will like to make a complaint to the manager about the tech guy." said Peter.

"I know what you're thinking, but he's the best 'tech guy' in our world."

"Well what about R.O.B.?" asked Sonic.

"Him? Well he can't be present at the moment. He and his followers are still working on repairs from the Sub-Space incident. You remember that Sonic."

"Yeah, I figured."

It was going for 3:00 and nobody ate lunch yet. "Well you all better have something to eat, you don't want to miss out on nutrients."

After everyone realized how hungry they are and Felix said good-bye, they walked toward the eatery, leaving the three alone.

"Bye …. I miss them already." said Snailer.

"Of course you do." Pyso looked around and saw the main hall empty. "Bexter, will you mind giving this room an inspection of unwanted pests?"

"Okey Dokey!" The rabbit hopped around the large room and saw and heard no one. He hopped toward the eatery and saw that all the fighters were present. He hopped back and said that everyone from the other worlds is not here.

"Good….." Pyso said with a sinister voice. He walked over to the Dimensional Phone for Fox's world and called Star Fox. All four pilots answered. "Star Fox, reporting for duty." said Falco as everyone was glaring at him.

"Greetings, I hope that the Great Fox was not damaged at all by the Bionis."

Star Fox didn't really seem to care much about that. "Actually, we were really wondering why Master Hand wanted us to shoot at Fox mostly, but not enough to knock him out?" asked Peppy.

Bexter had his ears up in the other direction to listen to any eavesdroppers. "Well we had a lot of new comers here. Master Hand didn't want them to have a difficult time."

"Well that doesn't sound like a normal Smash Bros tournament." said Slippy.

Pyso didn't sound so pleased that Slippy asked that. "Master Hand wants to try some new things."

"You mean hand holding." said Falco. "Nobody had handholding years ago and they did fine!"

"Now now, Falco. I am not the ruler of this world. I cannot make all the rules."

"O.K. …. Well what about me not fighting?"

"It's the same answer with Dr. Mario." answered Snailer.

"Hey, how did we do that?" asked Bexter.

Pyso sighed. "I'm sorry, you can all ask your questions to Master Hand, but he's not here at the moment."

"Whatever." Falco just walked away.

"O.K then. When Master Hand comes back, please tell him that we want to talk about him about these new rules." said Peppy.

"Don't worry, I will." So Star Fox hung up and Pyso turned the opposite direction. "Other than the complaints, everything is turning out smoothly, wouldn't you two agree?"

"Yes sir." answered both Bexter and Snailer.

"Good, you may continue working on the Dimensional Phones while I do some inspections." Pyso walked away as Bexter and Snailer continued to work. He walked to the main door and looked around before exiting the Smash Bros Headquarters.

**End of Chapter**

Shulk

Special-Buster

Side Special-Speed

Up Special-Cyclone

Down Special-Shield

Final Smash- Bionis Slash

Maya

Special-Pages

Side Special-Amber

Up Special-Hide and seek

Down Special-Flash

Ghostslayer

Same as Ike and Marth.

Special-Ghostly Charge

Side Special-Poltergeist Sweep

Up Special-Sky's Judgement

Down Special-Soul's Vengeance

Final Smash – Ghost Slaying

Billy Hatcher

Special-Egg Throw

Side Special-Egg Roll

Up Special-Egg Spin

Down Special-Egg Pound

**A/N:** Please tell me if any of these characters are out of character. Unless if they have no-character or dialogue like Ghostslayer. I wanted him to look like a tough-guy character with some awkwardness and a hint of Johnny Bravo, only a hint of him.

The Lost World stage wasn't completely shown yet, so I decided to go with Green Hill Zone instead.

I don't own any of these characters. I don't know if I have to say that. But I do own Pyso, Bexter, and Snailer. I thought up the character Snailer as a kid when I started to watch Dragon Ball Z, if anyone actually cares.

X and water. Just in case you didn't figure that out.


End file.
